Never Alone
by flockgirl
Summary: Samantha Greenwood is a not so normal girl living a normal life when her new classmate Nico explains what she really is, half blood. when she goes to camp, she gets kidnaped by evil forces. can she save heself? Nico/OC!
1. I Have Giant Problems

Chapter one:

I stared over at the boy sitting all alone under a tree. I felt so bad for him. He looked completely alone. He had no friends here at school because he was "different" as people called him. I was also different, and I still had friends. I knew I was different. How many 13-year-old girls do you know who can light a fire with the touch of her fingers? Not many I bet.

"Sam,"

"What?" I spun around to see my 3 friends looking at me with concern.

"I think something's wrong with you Sam," My friend Dana said.

"Nothing's wrong with me," I said swatting at her short, red curls.

"Then why were you staring at Nico?" My friend Julia asked, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"I feel bad for him." I said.

"Why?" Tammy commented. "He's so different."

"You're different too Tammy." I said defending Nico. "I mean you being a piano prodigy and all."

"It's not the same." She insisted.

"But, different is different and-"

"Lay off her Sammy." Julia was always the peacekeeper. Why was she on Tammy's side?

"Fine," I said putting down my lunch. "I'm just going to see what's up with him." I stood up to start walking, but Dana grabbed my wrist with her little hand.

"Are you an Idiot?" She hissed at me. Of course she was the first to point out that I was, sometimes stupid. She did that a lot.

"No, I want to talk to him."

"Why?" Julia said playing with her long brown hair.

"How many times do I have to say I feel sorry for him?"

"But, if you're caught talking to him, people will think you're crazy!" Tammy said looking at me through big eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me." I said tearing my wrist away from Dana.

"Ok, you're loss." Dana mumbled.

I stepped around the picnic table and walked toward where Nico was sitting. Suddenly I felt something prickle at my skin. Oh, no. This was not good. Monsters. Ever since I had started going to school, monsters would try and attack me. I didn't know why, but what I did know was that I could beat them. With a touch of my hand, I could set things on fire. This dude was going down.

I swung around to see a giant. No joke. I had never seen one before so I had no idea how to beat it. I cursed myself.

"Here big boy, over here!" I hissed to the monster.

"Yummy half-blood!" he roared.

Many monsters had called me Half-blood over the years and I had no idea what they meant. And honestly, I didn't want to know. I turned and sprinted to the other side of the school and he followed shaking the ground as he did so.

"Sam! What are you doing?" Julia yelled as almost banged into the corner of the building. I ignored her easily.

Once the monster and I were safely behind the school, I stopped and faced him.

"Time to party." I said. I stretched my hands out in front of me and fire flowed from my fingertips. He dodged my attack easily and leaped straight for me. I tried to roll out of his way, but he was, well, a giant so he intercepted me with his huge hand. I flew up and hit the top of the school. I was dazed, but upon instinct I grabbed the gutter with one hand before I fell 20 feet to my death. My hands were slippery from the water, so I knew I didn't have much time. My head was pounding and my world was spinning out of control.

"YAAAA" I heard someone yell from behind and heard the final roar from the giant. Someone saw him? How?

Suddenly my hand slipped from the gutter and I fell. Just before I hit the ground, two strong arms grabbed me from the air. I looked up to see who my saver was. It was Nico. Before I could say anything, I passed out.


	2. I'm Not Alone

I felt like I was floating in a dark reality. I couldn't feel anything and I couldn't see anything, but I could hear. Panicked voices called my name and asked what happened. A deeper voice started talking but I couldn't make out what it was saying. Then a voice ordered someone to get a teacher and another person to get a bucket of water. For a few minutes the sounds ceased and all was quiet until I was jolted into reality.

SPLASH!

"YAAAAAA!!!" I bolted upright in shock.

"Ha! You see, I was right. It worked!" Dana said with pride.

"Sam, are you ok?" Julia asked with a scared look in her eyes.

"You passed out!" Tammy said also looking, well, freaked out.

"I know. I'm fine." I said rubbing my head. My headache had come back.

"Here's a towel," Dana said hanging a gym towel around my shoulders. It was then that I realized my head and t-shirt were soaking wet.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"Nico told us what happened," Julia said with a small smile.

"What?" I said straightening up. "What did he tell you?"

"He said you were walking toward him, and all of a sudden your face turned into total shock." Tammy started. "Then you started running around the school and he was concerned so he followed you. Suddenly, your foot caught on a crack and you fell face first on the sidewalk. You hit your head so hard it knocked you out. He carried you around to us and told us what had happened."

Relief flooded over me. So, he didn't tell the real story huh? Good.

"Well, that's the longest speech I ever heard you make Tammy," I teased easily now that the weight had been lifted off your shoulders.

"But there's something I don't get." Julia said putting her finger to her chin. "Why did he follow you? And why did he help you? He doesn't even know you that well."

"I think he likes you," Dana said with a cocky smile.

"Don't be stupid." I said frowning at her. "He doesn't like anyone. It's just cause… never mind."

"What?" Tammy said with the same smile as Dana. "What were you going to say?"

"Do you know where he is? I want to thank him." I said completely avoiding her question.

"I'll tell you were he is I you finish that sentence." Dana said.

"I'm going to go find him." I got up and started walking away when I felt a hand on my shoulder that sent shivers up my spine.

"Hey, are you ok now?" I soft voice said behind me. I turned and faced Nico.

"Yeah, thanks." I was saying thanks for a lot more than my friends would ever know.

"No problem." He started to walk away when I called after him.

"Nico, wait!"

He turned around. "What?"

"I need to talk to you about something,"

He sighed and nodded knowingly. "After school at the oak tree at the bottom of croaker hill. See you then." He turned again and walked swiftly away.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

It was after school and I was standing at the bottom of croaker hill leaning against the oak tree. Fall wind blew my hair around my face and leaves danced this way and that. It was chilly but not too bad. The only problem was that Nico was late. I tried not to let that get to me. I checked my watch for the third time and sighed. It was now officially twenty minutes after he was supposed to be here. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Sorry Sam," Nico's voice said not two feet from me. "I had some family business I had to take care of." I jumped ten miles in the air.

"Jeez don't scare me like that!" I yelled at him. He smiled at me. He actually smiled! I had never seen Nico smile before.

"Now, you had something to ask me?"

"Yeah." I said, all business. "Did you see that monster today?"

"Yes."

"How? No one else has ever been able to see what I see."

"You're not alone, Sam. We're not alone. We were never alone. There is others like us."

"Ok, mister I-know-everything-and-you-don't. If there are other people like us, we must have some sort of name. so what are we called,"

"Well, to put is simply, Demigods."


	3. Fathers

"Uh, a Demi-What?"

"A demigod," he said matter-of-factly.

"What the hell is _that _supposed to mean!" I yelled throwing my hands the air.

"Well it's kinda obvious," he said running his olive color hand threw his black hair. "Demi means half and god means, uh, well, god. Put them together and what does that mean?"

"Half god, but-"

"Exactly. There are no 'buts' about it."

I raised my eyebrow. "You expect me to believe I'm half a god?"

"Yep,"

I snorted. "If only that were true."

He smirked. "It is. What do you think Half Blood means? Half human blood, half god blood."

Great. He had me there. What he said _did_ make sense. But I couldn't be sure.

"Ok, if I was half a god…Hypothetically,"

He smirked again. "Hypothetically."

"Then, what god, hypothetically, would we be talking about?"

"Gods," he corrected.

"What, like roman gods?"

"Greek," He sounded like he would have liked to thrown in

"Then, what god, hypothetically, would we be talking about?"

"Gods," he corrected.

"What, like roman gods?"

"Greek," He sounded like he would have liked to thrown in _you idiot _at the end.

"Like Zeus and Poseidon and all of them?"

"And Hades,"

"But Hades was lame. He was all like 'I kill you!'" I made a choking motion with my hands.

"He was not lame! I mean, is not lame. Whatever! The point is, he's actually pretty cool, once you get to know him!"

"You talk like he's you know him." I said snorting.

"I do. He's my dad."

Dad. Dad. That one word set off a million explosions in my head. Nico had a dad. I never did. He was never there for me. He left my mom as soon as I was born. Left me. He didn't protect me. Ever. Even when I needed him the most. Even when the monster attacked me and my weak mother. Even when that monsters killed her and left me bleeding to death. Even when I was shipped to my bitter grandmother's house to live as her personal slave. Dad. Dad.

I clenched my hands into fists at my side. I dropped my head so Nico couldn't see the tears roll down my cheeks.

"What did I say?" he said walking forward.

"Nothing, nothing." I said swiping the tears from my eyes. "I wish I had a dad."

"You do have one."

My head whipped up. "You don't know me! Or my story! How could you possibly say I have a father when I don't! He left me all alone! NEVER CAME BACK! He's alive, but he's no father to me. He doesn't even care to find out how I am! Or if mom's still ALIVE! SHE'S NOT! SHE'S DEAD! AND IF HE WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE SHE COULD HAVE BEEN ALIVE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed and fell to my knees. I was fighting tears again. I wasn't going to cry. No way. Especially after my out burst. I clenched my teeth together. I was shaking.

After a minute, Nico kneeled down in front of me. "I know how you feel. I know how hard it is to face reality. Sometimes you want to scream and run away. Other times you don't know what to do but curl up in a little ball and cry."

"How do you know how I feel?" I didn't want to look at him.

"My mother and sister are dead." My head swung up to look at him.

"Oh," I squeaked.

"Sam," he placed his hand on top of mine. "If you come with me, I could show you a place where all your pains would disappear. You could make friends and have fun. You could get away from reality. Plus you could train those powers of yours. Pretty cool sounding, huh?"

"There's a place like that?" I said my face filling with hope.

"Yeah. It's called camp half blood."

"When can I go?" I asked standing again.

"So, you finally believe me?"

"I guess I would have to. How else would you explain my powers? Now, when can go to this camp?"

"Meet me here tonight with all your belongings in a reasonable sized backpack. Don't forget to eave a note to your…guardian."

" Grandma."

"Right grandma. See you tonight." He waved and disappeared over the hill.

**A/N: Did you like it? Ok, now I have a question for you guys. Do you think I should make the end of this story happy or sad? Please review my story and tell me what you think it should be. THANK YOU!!!!!**


	4. The Welcoming Committee

The night wind blew my golden colored hair around in circles. Nico was late. Again. I leaned against the oak tree and closed my eyes. I had to admit, it was kinda creepy out here in the dark. Every shadow danced and every animal seemed to want to make noise. A creepy noise.

HOOT! I swung around and gasped. It was just an owl. I moaned and leaned back again.

"Would he hurry up already!" I yelled at nothing.

"I'm already here,"

"YEEE!" I squealed. He burst out laughing.

"Haha," I mocked. "It's _so _funny,"

"Your face!" he pointed and laughed again.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, that was fun. Now, where are we going?"

He settled down. "Well, I have a ride waiting for us. Right this way ma'am." He held out his hands in an inviting gesture. We started walking along the rocky path back up the hill. We didn't talk for longest time until I decided to break the ice.

"So, what is 'our ride'?"

He turned his head only slightly toward me. "You'll see." With that we lapsed back into silence. After a while more, we reached a wooden dock. Many tiny rowboats were lined up on either side. The water looked black, cold and uninviting as it bobbed this way and that.

"This way," Nico said as he walked toward the end. At the right corner of the dock, a black boat with a lantern floated slowly.

"In you go," he held out his hand and helped me in.

"So, this is our 'ride'?" I said looking around. "Not exactly what I would call, um, homey, but-"

"It'll get us where we need to go." He said hopping in after me and sitting in the rower seat. "Hold the lantern out so I can see where I'm going."

I picked it up quickly. Let me tell you, lanterns are _heavy. _I knew I couldn't hold it very long.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked suddenly. 

"Yeah, I make this trip all the time." With that, he started rowing and soon we were out to sea. He told me that I could put down the lantern, so I leaned back in my seat and watched the starry sky. It was very beautiful out on the ocean. You could see millions of stars. Unfortunately, the quiet made me start thinking about things.

What would my grandma say when she saw my letter? Had I made it too cruel? I ran the letter through my mind again.

_Dear Grandmother, _

_I am leaving. I can't stand being your maid anymore. I have found someone who understands me. He says he can help. He's taking me to a place that I can truly be myself. I know you don't care where I am, so this letter won't have much meaning to you. Hell, I don't even know why I'm writing this! Maybe it's because he told me to. I don't even feel obligated to say sorry for leaving you alone. You deserve to be alone. Just so you know, I'm never coming back. So, you can find yourself a new servant. _

_Sincerely, _

_Samantha _

Now that I was thinking about it, maybe it was a little mean. No, it wasn't! What was I saying! She deserved it. She was no grandmother to me. She didn't even come close to being like my mom. Speaking of parents, didn't Nico say his, um, father *cringe* was Hades, the god of the dead. That would be kinds strange. But then again, that did explain a lot of things. I giggled.

"What's so funny," Nico said looking back at me.

"Oh, I was just thinking. Hades being your father explains so much about you."

He frowned at me. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Well it explains three things. 1 Why you dress like a Goth. 2 Why you have a really weird temperament. And 3 Why you're so solitary." I held up one finger for each number. He turned back around and sulked.

"Whatever,"

After some more time, the morning light started coming over head. And soon, I saw the shore an island. Suddenly, Nico stopped rowing.

"Why are you stopping? We're almost there!"

"I need to give you the guidelines for when we get to the field right before our camp."

"What's there?" I said cocking my head to one side

"Monsters," I nodded once to get him to go on.

"1. Stick together. 2. Don't fight them 3. Don't get killed 4. Run like hell until I say stop."

"Stick together, don't fight, don't die, run like hell. Got it."

"Good, then let's go." He rowed to the beach then helped me out. We walked through a forest like place until it opened up into a gigantic field.

"Duck!" Nico hissed in my ear and I automatically fell to my knees. Nico went down next to me.

"You see him," he said pointing to a bull like thing with what looked like only a pair of underwear on. "We have to try and sneak around him without getting seen. If we are, do as I said before. Run."

"I recognize him from some where. Who is he?"

"He's the Minotaur."

I gave him a shocked look. "I thought someone killed him."

"Monsters don't really die. They're just, um, out for a while, then they come back."

I could tell now. It really was the Minotaur. It wasn't just some dude in a costume. He was real. So, this ancient Greek stuff really was true!

"On three we sneak around the back. 1. 2. 3.!" We started to creep sideway, watching Mr. Monster the whole time. I counted each step to calm my nerves. _16, 17, 18, 19, 20, SNAP! _A twig under my foot snapped. The monster whipped around.

"Whoops." He came charging toward us and I got tense ready to fight, But Nico pushed in front of me.

"Sam, RUN!" He yelled and I complied. I sprinted towards the direction we were headed in the first place. Suddenly, my mind caught up with my body and I skidded to a halt. I swung around to see Nico locked in battle. He had said we had to stick together and that was exactly what I planned to do. I was not going to let Nico die. He said it himself, no dying. So, I got the attention of the monster with method I knew worked well. Insults.

"HEY UNDERWEAR MAN! WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE A DISTORTED GORILLA?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The both their heads turned and the Minotaur jumped up and sprinted toward me. For a few seconds my body froze in complete fear. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. All I could do was stand there, waiting for my death to come.

The next few moments felt like slow motion. The Minotaur running toward me was nothing but a blur. I half expected for my life to flash before my eyes. Suddenly, a warm hand slid into mine and pulled me to the side. I snapped out of it and started running with the way I was being pulled. It was Nico.

"Now's the time to RUN LIKE HELL!" and that's what we did. Hand in hand, we sprinted towards the camp with the gorilla wearing underwear on our heels. Only 10 more feet now, 5, 0. We flew into the camp. He collapsed to the ground pulling me with him. My head landed on his chest. We lay there breathing hard for a minute. It was then when that I realized where my head was and I sat up fast. He sat up too, with anger plastered on hi face.

"Nice welcoming committee," I said trying to lighten the atmosphere. It didn't work.

"What were you thinking!" He yelled at me. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

That's when I got defensive. "I was helping you! Plus, you said we shouldn't split up!"

"What I said does not excuse you getting yourself hurt!"

"Well sorry I caused you trouble then!" I spat at him. We glared at each other for a few seconds before his face softened.

"Come on, Let's go see Chiron."

**A/N: did you like it? Now, I have a question for you. Should the ending be happy or sad? First person who replies gets to be in my story as a Half-Blood!**


	5. The Sign

We walked along a dirt path that split off out points, probably going to different parts of the camp. We continued straight waking towards a big white house. I stopped right at the front of the porch staring at the front door. Was I welcomed here?

"Come on Sam," Nico said already standing next to the door. "It's fine."

I stared a minute more, then went to stand next to him. He raised his fist and knocked four times. After a few seconds, the door creaked open and an old man in a wheelchair rolled out.

"Nico!" He said with a weary smile. "I thought you weren't coming back until your next vacation."

"Well, I found someone who needed to come here now, so I had to compromise."

"I thought you wanted to get away from your life as a half-blood." The man said raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I couldn't just let the option of her coming here slide. Besides, school was right in the middle of the Greek Mythologies. I've already heard the stories hundreds, no, millions of times." He shrugged, carefree

"I see," the old man turned to smile at me. "What is your name?"

"I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam." I stuck out my hand.

He shook my hand firmly. "Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Chiron, kinda the owner of this camp."

"So, you were named after the centaur man, right?" I said sliding my hand from his.

"Not just named after,"

"Huh," I said frowning.

Chiron stood up from the wheelchair and his blanket fell away. I think I nearly fell down when he exposed his legs for me the first time. His bottom half was that of a horse's. He wasn't just named after Chiron, he _was _Chiron.

"Holy," my eyes grew wide.

"I get that a lot," He said getting back on his wheelchair.

"Um, I'm sorry for being so rude, Chiron, sir. But, wow. I never thought I would get to meet you in real life. It's such an honor. I read Greek myths all the time and you are one cool character. I-I mean centaur. I-"

"Sam," Nico put one hand on my shoulder. "Shut up."

"Right, sorry."

"It's quite alright, my dear." He said smiling at me. "Now, I have a few questions for you. Do you have any powers? Something you could show me right off. It will help me figure out who your parent might be."

"Actually sir, I do."

"Show me," Chiron said, all business now.

I spread my hands out in front of me, then closed my eyes and concentrated. When I wasn't in immediate danger, I had to think about it to get the fire to come out of my skin. I focused on my point of heat. When I wasn't using my fire power the heat was concentrated in the middle of my body. For it to flow, I had to move it with my mind.

The heat moved from my core, up my chest, through my shoulders, down my arms and finally, I pushed it out my finger tips. I could feel the flames tickle my skin. Slowly, I closed my fingers to make fists. I formed the flames into small balls, then opened my hands again.

"That does narrow it down a bit, but not enough. To figure out who your parent is, we would need a sign." Chiron said thoughtfully. "Until we receive it, you would have to stay in the Hermes cabin. Nico, show her around. Then, take her to the dining hall for lunch."

"Ok," He said. "Come on Sam, let's go."

"K," I said and waved to Chiron. "It was really nice to meet you," With that, we walked out the door and back on the sidewalk.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT **(Cause you all know what camp looks like)**

I stared at my empty plate. I was sitting at the table next to Chiron another angry looking man. He had a long black beard and back eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Who are you?" The man with the black beard glared at me coldly.

"Who do you think I am?" he spat.

"Um, Nico didn't mention you, so I have no idea."

He looked greatly offended. "I am one of the greatest gods! How could you not know me by just looking at me?"

"Now, Dionysus, calm down." Chiron said holding up his hands.

"D-D-Dionysus? Like, the whine god?" I stuttered.

"Wow!" He shouted sarcastically. "We've got a genius on our hands! Someone give her a gold star!"

He wasn't exactly the nicest person I had ever met, but I wasn't about to go dissin' a god. That would not be the best idea in the world. I just sat there and bit my lip, fighting a fiery reply.

"This is Samantha Greenwood." Chiron said patting my arm. "She just came in today."

He looked like he didn't care who I was, which was probably true.

My mind wondered far away. What would I be having for lunch when my mom was still alive? A smile crossed my lips when I thought about her usual ham and cheese sandwich, Fritos, and two homemade chocolate chip cookies. The memory was so real, I could almost smell it now. No, wait, I actually could smell it. It wasn't just some fantasy. I looked back down at my plate again.

"What- How-," I looked at Chiron in amazement. On his plate he had grilled vegetables.

He smiled at me sweetly. "That's the power of magic. Now, you see how people are lining up in front of the fire? They are offering gifts to their parent who is a god. You have to do it to."

"But I don't even know who my parent is!" I said frowning.

"Doesn't matter. You'll figure out how to offer, or someone will be mad." Dionysus said flipping his hand. "I suggest offering some Fritos and a cookie."

I took a handful Fritos and stood in line. I watched as Nico threw in a half a sandwich and whispered a prayer to his father.

The line moved quickly until it was my turn. I threw in my chips and whispered, "Um, thanks to whoever my father is, thanks for letting my mom die."

Suddenly, the fire exploded in my face. I was blown backward and smashed against the brick wall in the back of the dining hall. I felt the breath knock out of me with a 'woosh'.

I soon felt people standing around me and someone kneeling at my side, though I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes.

"Ow," I said softly.

"Are you okay?" The person next to me was Nico.

"Yeah," I said sitting up and rubbing my pounding head. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Nico said, helping me stand up. "I was eating and all of a sudden I heard a huge boom and you flew across the floor.

"How did you _not _die?" A kid said looking astounded. "It didn't leave a single burn mark on you!"

"Let's just say I have a talent for fire." I sighed, dusting myself off.

"Hey guys!" A boy yelled from over at the fire. "You might want to look at this."

We all surrounded the burn markings on the floor that the flames had left. It seemed to make a picture. I had seen the symbol somewhere before. Everybody but me was gaping, which meant that they had seen the symbol before too.

Nico walked foreword and touched the scared floor. "Well, _that's _a sign if I ever saw one."

"It's my sign?" I said getting excited. "What's it mean?"

He smiled at me. "It's the sign of Apollo. You're the child of the sun god."

**Did you like it? please comment! Before I go, I just want to congratulate the winner of my little contest, solosinger1! Thanks to all who commented last chapter. Wait, there's more! You have one more chance to be in my story! All you have to do is comment first. FYI, Look out for Amanda, solo's character!**


	6. My New Cabin

We stood at the door apparently of my new cabin. I glanced at Nico quickly, to see that he was looking at me, gouging my expression. I sighed.

"Don't worry," He said patting my shoulder. "Most people are nice here." He turned to leave, then looked back over his shoulder. "Emphasis on the _most._"

I shot him the bird as he walked away. Jerk.

I turned back to the door, took a breath and knocked quickly. The door opened, and a girl stuck her head out. She looked like she was 11 or so.

"Um, hello?" she said.

"Hi," I said looking down. "I'm a new member of your cabin I guess."

She smiled, her pale blue eyes sparkling, and walked out the door fully.

"Cool. They said you were coming. My name's Amanda." She stuck out her hand. I shook it.

"My name's Sam."

"I like your name." Her she smiled again, showing her dimples. "it's sporty and sophisticated."

"Yours is not half bad either." I smiled softly at her.

"Thanks, please come in. We have a bed area ready for you and everything." She opened the door wider and le me walk through.

There were six beds situated around the golden colored room, including my new one. In was like entering a regular old camp cabin with cubbies and everything. A really cool, decked out, clean camp cabin, but still, you get the picture. There were four people spread out around the room doing different things.

Two people were sitting in the middle, playing cards. They looked to be about nine. They looked exactly alike, and were probably twins. They had dirty blonde hair, and bright green eyes that were frowning at their cards. One of the boys suddenly smiled and laid down his deck. The other brother peeped from behind his own, smiled and put his down on the floor. The first brother looked appalled, while the second scooted the pile of cookies in the middle towards his side.

What looked to be a 15 year old, brown haired girl sat on her bed with a bunch of music sheets in front of her. Slowly, her hand went down and made a small marking on the paper she was working on now. She sensed someone lingering in the doorway and looked up from her work. Her mysterious yellow eyes stared at me curiously.

The final boy was lying on his stomach reading a book with a flashy cover. His shiny jet black hair covered his eyes read silently. He looked like he was 17 or so.

"Guys," everybody looked up from what they were doing to stare at us. "This is Sam. She's the girl they told us about."

"Hi," the brown haired girl got up and came over to where we were standing. "My name's Maya. Nice to meet you."

"She's a master of music." Amanda told me. "She can play any instrument that you give her. Without music sheets."

"Then what were you doing with those music papers?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Oh," she said smiling sheepishly. "The music teacher asked some of the campers to write words to a song. I get the words and make up music for them."

"Isn't that child labor?" I asked and she laughed.

"No, I like doing that sort of thing. It's kind of a hobby of mine. So when they asked me to help, I said yes."

"Ok, good." I said. She smiled and went back to what she was working on. The two boys who were playing cards came up to greet me next.

"HI!" The boy who had lost the card game screamed in my face.

"Uh, hi." I said rubbing my broken eardrums. Both boys laughed.

"I'm Tyler," said the second brother.

"And I'm Aden." Said the first.

"And together," Tyler said.

"We're," Aden said.

"AWESOME," They screamed together, again in my face.

"You know, I'm right here." I grumbled. "You don't have to scream."

"Yeah they do," Amanda groaned, shaking her head, which made her ruby colored hair shine in the light.

"You want to play cards?" Tyler asked me.

"Say no." Amanda said quickly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just… trust me."

"Ok… sorry, but I'm gonna pass." I smiled. "Why don't you play each other?"

"We always play each other." Aden pouted.

I thought for a moment. "Oh, I see. You don't want to get your butt kicked again. I completely understand."

"WHAT!" Aden screamed again. If I have to deal with the screaming in my ear everyday for, like, ever, I think I was going to go deaf.

"She's right you know." Tyler said folding his arms across his chest.

"Texas hold 'em. Here. Now." Aden said getting in his brother's face.

"Bring it." Tyler grinned cockily.

They took their places back in the middle of the floor and started shuffling cards. I turned back to Amanda and she was shaking her head in amazement.

"How did you think a diabolical thing like that up?"

I grinned. "I have a way with people. Um, I do have a question though."

"Yeah?"

"How do you tell them apart? I can't see the difference."

She smiled lightly. "Aden always speaks first."

"Ah," I scanned the room again looking over the beds. I noticed that the boy who was reading, never came to greet me. Amanda followed my line of vision and sighed.

"Sorry about him. He's really anti-social."

I nodded. "What's his name?"

"Jay."

"Cool."

We both stared at him a minute more.

"Do you want to go get your stuff set up?" Amanda said, breaking the silence.

"Sure. I don't have a lot."

"I'll help anyway." We walked over to my bed and started taking stuff out of my backpack. She helped me organize my cloths and other things in my little cubby thing. The last thing I pulled out of my bag was a picture. It was at a beach and the sun was setting turning the whole place yellow, red, and orange. I was standing there, my hand in my mom's. her sweet smile always brightened up my day, but almost brought me to tears at the same time.

"Who's that?" Amanda asked, looking over my shoulder.

"My mom." I said quietly.

"Oh," she said looking down. "She's dead right?"

"Yeah," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry." She patted my shoulder.

"It's ok." I placed her on the top of my Cubby. "Everything's going to be ok."

**Did u guys like it? GIVE ME REVEIWS!!! Oh, by the way… Did you notice Solosinger1's character was Amanda? Cool huh. Also, I want to give a shout out to CrysalEarth for winning the contest. Watch out for her character Kara. **

**Flockgirl Out.**


	7. Night N' Boys

The dark surrounded me like a blanket, trying to rock me asleep, but there was too much on my mind. The slow deep breathing of my cabin members told me that they were all out cold. The silence made my mind run through everything that had happened to me in the past two days.

The first thing was, why had I even agreed to come here in the first place? I missed my friends, my school, and all my classmates, even the jerks. I knew I hadn't been gone long, but the thought of not ever seeing them again made my heart bleed. I was losing everything! I could have just stayed there and dealt with the monsters without anymore training.

Pictures of each of my friends ran through my mind. Dana, with her curly red hair and her attitude that could have killed a hundred people with one comeback. She reminded of that picture with the little kitten looking in the mirror and seeing a lion. She and I always made the best inside jokes, like the time we went trick-or-treating together. We were so drunk on chocolate that we kept having random laughing fits and my costume kept falling apart. After that, she started calling me Marilyn Monroe because I had to hold my costume down so it didn't show my underwear. I smiled to myself. Those were the days.

Then there was Tammy. She was quiet and conservative when near other people, but when she was alone with us, she was crazy. Her smile was sweet and bright, and when I was having a bad day she gave me a hug and I felt better. I remembered all the times we hung out before her piano concerts. There was one time when I walked backstage and she had a string around her neck so it looked like she was choking herself. I screamed and fell to the floor and she started pointing and laughing at me. I was really going to miss her.

Finally there was Julia. She had a warm and homey feel to her. She felt like home base, or the safe house. She was always there when I needed her. Though I had only spent on year with her, I felt like I had known her since I was young. I remembered one time when we went to see her old school. It was small and it made me feel slightly Closter phobic. On the way home, we listen to my i-pod. We skipped down the street holding up the back of our pants so they wouldn't fall down and sang at the top of out lungs. We probably looked like idiots, but I didn't care at the time. I was having too much fun. God, I was going to miss them like hell.

I turned over with a sigh. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. On the bright side, I was getting away from my witch of a grandmother. I was also going to improve my fighting skills and I could hang out with Nico more often.

Wait, did I really just think that? Why did I trust Nico so much anyway? I had only known him for a month or so and had only really got to know him in the past two days. Still, I felt this kind of connection with him. Hold on, I know what you're thinking and it's not that kind of connection. I think. What am I saying? Of _coarse _it's not that kind of connection. He's just my friend. Honestly.

I guess I trust him now cause he saved my freaking butt. Twice.

_RING! RING! RING! RING! _Great, it was time to get up and I had got no sleep whatsoever. Just perfect.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

I glanced down at my new schedule again. It said I had rock wall first. I knew I had seen it when I was with Nico, but I didn't remember where.

_Bonk! _"OW!" I hissed I fell to the ground. I was staring at the piece of paper in my hands so I hadn't seen where I was going and I walked into a tree. That was going to leave a mark. But I guess I had helped myself because now I was staring at a gigantic wall. I was brilliant.

I took a path into the woods toward the wall. The forest cleared into a large opening were a group of boys and girls were talking over by the wall. The boys who were talking had on familiar face in it. Nico.

"Whoa," a boy said staring at me. I looked down and leaned against a tree. "Who's that chick?"

"Oh, she's the new girl." I heard Nico say. "Her name is Sam."

"She's totally hot." A third boy said. "Do ya think I stand a chance?"

"No way dude." A forth one said. "Cause she's mine."

"She's nobody's," Nico hissed at them. Yay Nico!

"You're just jealous because I'm the first one that's gunna talk to her." The third boy walked over next to me.

"Yo," he said. "My name's Nick. What's up?"

"Um, nothing much." I said softly.

He came around to the front of me and lifted up my chin. "You're shy, huh." He ginned. "I like shy girls."

"Shy my ass." I spat at him, and he stepped back alarmed.

"Dude, you just got served." The fourth guy had come up in front of me. "The name's C.J." I noticed he was kinda cute, but I was done taking crap from these guys.

"What's that stand for? Conceded jerk? Get out of my face." I growled at him.

He smiled at me. I could tell that he liked my attitude. Great.

"Leave her alone guys." Nico shoved them away from me and smiled. "Sorry, they're kind of push over's.

"I can tell." I scowled at them. C.J. bowed. "You know Nico, you could get some decent friends. It could help with you're self esteem."

"They're not actually like this around me. They have girl issues."

"You know him?" Nick asked confused.

"Yeah, he's the one who brought me here in the first place." I smiled at Nick. "So he was the first one to talk to me. Diss."

"I guess I disserved that." Nick said looking down sheepishly.

"Yeah you did." I smiled. "If you stop treating me like a dumb blond then we cool?"

"Yeah, we cool." He smiled back.

"I'm not giving up that easily." C.J. said, butting in. "You will be my girlfriend."

"Then I'm gunna keep treating you like a total dickhead." I said flatly.

"She will never cave in." Nico said. He sounded more like he was convincing himself.

"Guys," The first boy had joined us. "Class is starting."


	8. The Climbing Wall

"Ok," the brown haired instructor said. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." C.J. said. "It's _so _easy for me. Watch Sam." I rolled my eyes. I knew he was being a show off.

"Oh, Hello Sam." The teacher said walking over to where we stood. "You must be new. I'm Heather."

"Hey I'm Sam… but you already knew that. Nice to meet you."

They put their harnesses on and got all hooked up.

"Ready?" She asked C.J.

"Ready," he said and started climbing. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a red liquid running down the front of the wall.

"What is that?" I asked Nico.

"Lava. Hot lava." He said giving C.J. a glare, and not really paying attention to my question.

"Like real lava?" my eyes went wide.

"Yeah," he said, in his own world. Cj was half way up the wall when he slipped. His foot caught on another rock as he fell, flipping him over. The back of his head smashed into the wall, and I burst out laughing. Luckily I was not alone. In fact everybody was laughing at him, and I don't just mean giggling. People were literally bending over with laughter, me being one of them.

"Smooth!" I yelled up at him. "It was really easy for you huh?"

"Shut up." He said aggravated. "Will you let me down already? The blood's rushing to my head." Heather lowered him down headfirst. Everybody was still snickering when he was taken of the rope.

"I'll go next." I volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Heather said frowning.

Nico grabbed my arm. "Maybe you should watch a few more people before you try."

I ripped it out of his grasp. "Maybe you should stop acting like I'm helpless." I growled. His eyes shone with hurt and worry. I sighed and softened my tone. "I'll be fine Nico."

I walked over and let heather hook me up.

"Now," She said. "If you see lava coming at you and you know you can't escape, just jump off the wall. I don't want to take anyone to the nurse today."

"You won't have to." I smiled at her.

"Ok," She said, stepping in position. "Ready?"

"Yep," I said, and started climbing. The climbing part wasn't that challenging really, considering I have been fighting for my life ever since I was a little girl. I had always been good at climbing. In fact, I used to climb up the brick wall of my grandma's house to get to the roof. Every night I would sit there and watch the sunset. When the first star of the night came out I would wish on it. I would always wish the same thing, to be able to see my mom again.

I guess the most challenging thing for most people would be the lava. But not for me.

I looked up to see the red-hot liquid coming down the wall.

"Jump!" Nico shouted. But I shook my head and let the lava run over my skin, causing someone to scream.

Nobody should have been worried. I the queen of fire, remember? The heat just felt like a warm relaxing bath or shower. Though I do have to complain about the lava itself. Imagine taking a warm bucket of slime and pouring it all over you. Yeah, gross. I ignored it, and climbed the rest of the way up to seat myself on the thin edge.

"SAM!" Heather screamed up to me. "Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere? We got to take you to the infirma-"

"I'm fine." I yelled back. "Just a little grossed out. That stuff feels like snot."

Nico huffed in relief and fell against the nearest tree. Everybody else's mouth was hung open like they were planning on having a fly for dinner.

"How- how are you not hurt? How are you not fried to death?" Heather said.

"I'm the daughter of Apollo. I have a way with fire and hot things." I grinned evilly and she sighed, and closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

I walked away and she called the next person up to climb.

"That was scary." A voice sounded behind me. "But awesome at the same time."

I turned to see a girl with long light blond hair and honey colored eyes. "Hi," She said smiling. "I'm Mia, Daughter of Aphrodite"

"Sam," I said. "Daughter of Apollo."

"So I've heard. Come chat with me." For the rest of the class, Mia and I talked about this and that. I learned that her father was an alcohol addict and used to hit her all the time, after her mom left him. I told her a monster killed my mom and I was sent to live as a servant for my grandma. We both agreed our lives before camp pretty much sucked. We had more in common than I would have thought.

"Ok, everyone." Heather said. Bring your back packs tomorrow. We're going on a hike!"


	9. Sunsets

After dinner I decided I needed time to myself, to do what I did every night. Watch the sunset till it turns to night so I can wish on the first star I see. What better place to go than down to the lake. There you had a perfect view of the sky and nobody would intrude you privet little thinking time.

I headed down the narrow path to find the perfect spot to watch the sunset. I took a quick scan of the area. Rocks, sand, Nico, more rocks- wait… Nico?!?! What was he doing here?

"Hey, Nico!" I called over to where he was sitting.

"Sam?" He called back. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess the same thing you are." I said walking over next to him.

"You watch the sunset?" He asked.

"Every night." I looked up at the sky with adoration. "This is what takes me away from reality."

"Yeah," he said looking up at it with me. Then he smiled and patted the empty spot next to him. "Have a seat."

I took him up on his offer. We sat there for a long time in comfortable silence. The sunsets here were just amazing. It looked as if the horizon had caught on fire, and was dimming after a long day of burning. I sighed contently and sat back on my elbows.

"What?" He asked, looking at me with concern.

"Nothing," I said looking back at him. "It's just really pretty."

"Oh," he said and then added suddenly. "You know, you shouldn't do that."

"Do what?" I asked confused. I sat up straight.

"Scare us like that," He said sternly.

"I'm sorry, what are we talking about?"

"Today on the wall. You scared the crap out of me Sam. You shouldn't do that."

"I was just kidding," I said.

"That's not something to joke about." His eyes were boring into my mind, but I was a little aggravated, so I could look past the black holes.

"I can joke around when ever I want." I said defensively.

"No you can't." he hissed.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I shouted at him.

"I sure as hell can!" He yelled back.

"Who died and made you my mother!?!?"

"YOUR MOTHER YOU IDIOT!" He screamed in my face. For a second I was too stunned to answer. The pain of what he had said ripped through my torso. He was right, she was dead, and there was nothing I could do about it now. Nothing.

"Wait," Nico touched my arm lightly. "I didn't mean that."

I pulled my arm away from him and looked at the ground.

"Sam," His voice was low and soft. "I really sorry. I swear I didn't mean that."

"Whatever," I said softly.

He slid off the rock and squatted in front of me so he was looking up at my face. "Sam look at me." I shook my head like a child.

"Look at me." He said again sternly. I gave in and looked down at him.

"I'm really sorry. I promise to not hurt you like that again. Never." His voice was sweet and truthful. "I swear on my life."

I stood, and he stood in front of me, still looking at my face. I suddenly did something really un-Sam-like. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his chest. At first he froze in surprise, then slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't help the tears that ran down my cheeks.

"Why are you so annoying?" I asked.

"Because I have to be." He said pressing his forehead to my hair. We stood like that for a minute more and then I pulled away. I plopped back down on the rock, wiping the tears from my eyes. He sat next to me.

"Sorry," I said softly. "That was completely random."

"Sometimes random things are good. Epically when you need them." He patted down my golden hair.

"I guess." We sat silently for a minute. "Oh, and Nico?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about scaring you." I said looking down.

"S'ok." He mumbled, then looked up at the sky. "Hey look, the first star. Let's make a wish."

I looked up and smiled. "Yeah, let's."

I closed my eyes and together we whispered. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might, have this wish I make tonight."

Then I made the wish I made every night. _I wish I could see my mom's face again and tell her how sorry I am, _I thought.

I opened my eye and looked at Nico, who was already staring at me.

"Ready to go back to your cabin?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go."


	10. Fish

I slipped on my sneakers and checked my appearance in the mirror. Wait… _I _was checking _my_ appearance? Why? I never cared what I looked like. Never. So why start now? Even after thinking that, I had this strange erg to fix the piece of hair that was astray from my ponytail, smooth town my t-shirt and make sure my jeans didn't have a hole in them.

"Ugh." I moaned to myself.

"What's up?" Amanda said braiding her hair next to me.

"I don't know. I never care how I look and now all of a sudden I'm making sure I look half way decent. What's wrong with me?"

"Maybe you're in love." She said grinning ear to ear.

"Uh, no." I said. "But thanks anyway." I walked back into the cabin area, brooding on what she had said. I peered at the clock to see we had about ten minutes to just chill. I plopped down on my bed to look over and see Jay with three books in front of him. His eyes were squinted and he looked concentrated. He was probably trying to figure out which one to read. I couldn't see the book covers from where I was, so I slowly snuck up behind him and peered over his shoulder.

His head snapped up and our eyes met. He gave me a cold hard glare, which made me shudder. I didn't think he liked me that much. Even so, I think making friends with him would be a good idea since, you know, he's my half brother.

"Um, Whacha readn'?" I mumbled at him. He gave me an even scarier look and scooted his books over so I couldn't see. I frowned and looked around the other side. I caught a glimpse of the cover before he moved them again.

"No way," I said with a smile. "You read _The Warrior Heir_?"

"Yeah," He said so softly, I could barely hear it.

"I LOVE that book!" I said excitedly. "I thought I was the only one who read it."

"You read that series?" He asked smiling. He actually smiled at me.

"Uh, ya!" I said. "It's amazing! Except for the ending of the last book. Completely ruins it."

"I know!" he said getting excited now. "You know Aunt Linda and Hastings can't just like die!"

"And when Jason died, I cried so much! Also, she didn't explain what happened in the end."

**(A/N: Just so u guys know, these books really exist. Sorry if I put too many spoilers in. read them!) **

"Uh, so annoying. But the series in general is epic."

"Totally." And that's how we spent the rest of the 10 minutes, talking about books. It was quite the rant.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

After breakfast, I met my friends at the wall.

"Hey," I said walking up. "What up peeps."

"Hey Sam!" Nick called.

"Sup Beautiful," Cj said slyly, and I whacked him in the stomach. He bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Pervert." I mumbled.

"Yo," I turned to see Nico coming up behind them.

"Hi Nico." I suddenly felt the erg to look down.

"Sam!" a high squeely voice screeched behind me.

I turned slowly. "Hey Mia." She smiled happily.

"Are you ready for our hike?" she asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Heather said that we're having a picnic on top of the mountain." Nico said

"Really?" Nick asked. "What are we having?"

"Fish I think."

"Cool!" Cj said.

"Looks like Heather is ready to head off." I commented, pointing at the people already walking into the wooded area.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Mia cried and we were off.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

The hike to the top was long and exhausting for most people. When we finally got there, people spread out blankets so we could all sit around when lunch is ready.

"Ok," Heather said, pulling off her backpack. "You probably thought the hard part was over. You were wrong. This class is about survival, so you are going to have to prepare your own meal. I have fish in my back pack. They have not been cleaned. You have to clean them, then start a fire and prepare them yourselves. I will give each of you a partner. Liv with Katie. Zach with Derrik. Mia with Jack. Cj with Nick. Sam with Nico. Go."

She handed us each a fish to start cleaning.

"I'll start the fire if you'll clean the fish." I suggested and he nodded. After finding some good firewood I bent down and tried to get a spark with two rocks. I had done this before, so it was going to be easy. A few minutes later I had got a reasonable flame in my pit so I decided to check on Nico.

"How's it going?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Pretty good. I just hav-" I tuned his words out after that. I had spotted his bloody knife. Blood. Blood. Mother. Blood. Dead. Blood. Monster. Blood. Bad. Blood. Pain. Blood. Claws. Blood. Teeth. Blood. Death.

"SAM!" Nico grabbed my shoulder. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?"

I threw my hand over my mouth and sprinted away, Nico close on my heels. I found the tightest place I could and squeezed myself between the two rocks. I put my arms around my legs and pushed my forehead against my knees. I could only hear vague traces of Nico's yelling as the memory came back to me, so vivid, so clear, so horrifying.

_Flashback: 6 years previous_

"_MOM!" I screeched. My throat was raw from screaming so repeatedly, but no matter how many I called for my mother, she would not answer me. Her body was surrounded in a pool of reddish black liquid, the liquid in which my body was surrounded with as well. But the pain was dull. I was scared, and started sobbing uncontrollably. _

"_Help!" I screamed and the room started going fuzzy. "Someone!" Black spots boomed in my eyes. "ANYONE!" I blacked out. _

_End of Flashback _

"Maybe we should call the camp." I heard someone suggest anxiously.

"No look." Another person said. "She's come to."

I blinked fast so my eyes adjusted to the light. I looked to see Nico holding the upper half of my body and everybody else standing around staring at me.

"What happened Sam?" Nico asked softly. "What did I do? You took one look at me and started crying. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I said sitting up slowly. Nico's Hand supported my back. "It was the bloody knife. It reminded me of the day my mom was killed. Sorry I made you all worry."

"It's quite all right." Heather said smoothing down my golden hair. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I don't want any fish." I said smiling weakly. "But I'll watch you guys eat. Jus forget this ever happened."

**A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? COMMENT PLEASE! No flames. **

**Flockgirl Out ;) **


	11. Birthday Surprises

Not long after my little incident, the orange, yellow, red and brown leaves finally finished falling off the trees and fall turned to winter.

It was January before the first snow fell. The camp looked like it had been coated with a thick layer of diamonds. Walking to our next activity became total war zone. We were all soaking wet with snowball residue before we started each class. My cabin, being the most artistic, decided to make an ice statue. We spent hours at a time carving a Pegasus drawn chariot with care. I usually past the time by talking with Jay about books or gossiping with Amanda about anything and everything.

Even though it was freezing, Nico and I always did our annual thing. The sunset was more beautiful in the fall, but I didn't care. As long as I could wish on the first star with Nico every night, I was good.

Oh, and I almost forgot. Mia and Nick were pronounced girlfriend and boyfriend. After I had shot down Nick on the first day I met him, he had set his sights for the pretty Mia. Mia had always thought he was cute, so after that it just clicked. Unfortunately for me, Cj was still trying to get me to like him. ANOYING!!!

Soon, the snow melted and warm weather retuned. Spring was here, and all too soon. The only problem I have with spring is that it's my birthday month. I hate parties, especially mine. I decided that I wasn't going to tell anyone that my birthday was soon. But on the 30th of May, I opened the door to my cabin and, wait for it….

"SURPRISE!!!" I jumped about 15 feet in the air and landed, not so gracefully I might add, on my butt. Everybody was there, my cabin mates, Mia, Nick, Cj, and Nico. Streamers were hung all around the room and in one corner, a pile of presents sat.

"Happy birthday Sam!" Amanda said skipping up to me and giving a bear hug.

"How did you guys know?" I asked in a distressed tone of voice. "I didn't tell anyone, did I?"

"Chiron told us." Nico said from the back of the room. Damn that Chiron.

"We all got presents for you!" Amanda giggled grabbing my wrist and leading me over to the pile in the corner. "Open them."

"Fine," I mumbled and reached down to pick one up. I looked at the tag to see that it was from Amanda.

"Yay! Mine first." She cheered. I ripped the paper off to find that in was makeup kit. I looked at her and frowned. She smiled. "You might need it one day." I rolled my eyes and picked up the next one. It was from the twins. They gave me a deck of cards with my name on the back in fancy letters. Maria gave me a cool bookmark because I was always talking about books with Jay. Jay gave me the last book in a series that I hadn't finished yet. You know he got a huge choking hug for that. Mia and Nick got me a journal and pen because they knew I liked to write. Cj got me a stuffed Pegasus, for what reason, I have no idea. I had one present left, it was from Nico. I carefully tore the wrapping paper off the small box and took off the lid. I gasped. It was a necklace. The pendent was a beautiful bird made of silver and decorated with many tiny, colorful gemstones. The bird was breathing fire. The detail was precise. It almost made me want to cry. Almost.

"It's a Phoenix. The bird that represents fire. I thought it would be perfect for you." Nico was peering over my shoulder.

"Where- where did you get this?" I stuttered in amazement.

"I made it."

I turned to look at him. "You _made _it."

"Some people who know how to do metal working helped me." He looked embarrassed by the fact. I thought it was unbelievable. I stood and threw my arms around his neck. "It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much! I'll never take it off!"

After a second I felt him wrap his arms tightly around my waist. "I'm really glad."

When we were done, Amanda announced she had some music and we danced the rest of the night until it was time for everybody to go back to there own cabins. I went outside to bid them all a goodnight. Cj was the last one to go.

"Night Cj." I said ready to go to bed.

"Wait," he said. "I have one last birthday surprise for you."

"It's fine Cj. I'm all surprised out." But before I could do anything, he had grabbed my shoulders and pressed his lips on mine. I couldn't move. My brain had gone on lockdown. I wanted so badly to push him away, but I couldn't find my arms. His lips moved urgently on mine, like he knew he would never have another chance like this. Slowly his hands moved to my face to move my head for me.

"Hey Sam! I forgot to tell you that- GAH!" I finally found my strength again and pushed as hard as I could. I turned around to see Nico.

**A/N: BUM BUM BUM! What will happen? Review Please! Also I need to know what color eyes Sam should have. Remember she has golden colored hair! THNX! **

**Flockgirl out ; ) **


	12. Percy Jackson

_Nico? AW CRAP!!!! _He turned on his heels and sprinted away.

"NICO WAIT!" I screamed and jumped off the porch after him. I was catching up to him slowly. He kept stumbling over roots and trees as he headed deeper into the forest.

"Nico stop!" I tried again, but it was like he couldn't hear me. I reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt. Big mistake. He whipped around and shoved me as hard as he could. I stumbled back and my foot caught on a root. I heard a small crack as I fell. I couldn't tell if it was my ankle or the root itself. Pain shot up my leg, but I hid it as well as I could.

At first, Nico had a shocked expression on his face, like he couldn't believe that he had pushed me. He bent down to try and help me but I glared at him as hard as I could. His shock and concern turned into anger and he got up and sprinted away. Good riddance.

Or was it. I didn't want Nico to hate me now. I tried to move my ankle but it was no use. All I could do was sit there and let the tears that had formed in the corners of my eyes run down my face. Soon my silent cries turned to sobs. I covered my mouth with one of my hands, trying to control them but it was no use. I laid down among the roots and let myself cry.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

"Sam? Sam. SAM!" I shot up causing my ankle to pump in pain.

"Crap," I moaned and grabbed it.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Jay asked leaning over me.

"Yeah." I said softly. I noticed it was still pitch black out, so I probably hadn't been asleep for long.

"Don't scare us like that again." He lectured. "We thought you might have been captured or something."

Ok, so maybe I _had _been asleep for a long time. "Sorry," I whispered. He just sighed.

He turned off his flashlight and pushed it in his pocket. He leaned down and picked me up bridal style. "You can go back to sleep now. I'm going to bring you to the infirmary." I nodded and drifted back into my well-deserved slumber, resting my head on his chest.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

My eyes flipped open to reveal a white room. Bright luminescent lights shined down on me, causing me to gasp in surprise. A nurse was pressing something cold to my ankle. Probably an ice pack.

"Are you awake sweetie? How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess." I said softly. I looked down at my ankle.

"Don't worry, it's just twisted. It should be better in a day or two."

"Really?" I said happily.

"Yep."

And indeed it was. It was heeled in time for me to see all the summer campers arrive. Of coarse, Nico was still giving me the silent treatment even though I had forgiven him for pushing me. What could I say; the boy could hold a grudge. The weird thing was that I had no idea why he was mad at me in the first place. I just kissed Cj. Or rather he kissed me. What's the big deal?

When a certain boy stepped out of the camp bus, people started cheering. He had black shiny hair and sparkly green eyes, just like mine.

"Hey," I asked Jay. "Who's that?"

"Percy Jackson." He answered while still staring at him. "He stopped Kronos from taking over the world. He's a hero."

I saw Nico stride toward him and give him a man hug. So those two knew each other. Suddenly a crowd of people flew past Jay and accidently took me with them. They threw me out and I crashed into somebody. I moaned and rubbed my head. I looked up to see Nico sprawled on the ground across from me. Oops. The crowd had surrounded us and I looked up to see the guy named Percy looking down at me. I looked back at Nico and he glared at me. I glared right back. He got up and started pushing out of the circle.

"Would you stop acting like that Nico? It's been five days! It's not right to keep holding grudges like that!" he didn't even turn around to acknowledge that I had said something. I sighed.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see that Percy was offering to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me to a stand. "Sorry. Nico's been known for holding grudges."

"Yeah, I know." I said. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said was a soft smile.

"Hey," The girl who was holding his hand asked. "You're friends with Nico?"

"Was," I said looking down. I felt my heart give a painful squeeze. My throat felt like a cotton bell was stuck in it. "I _was _friends with Nico."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly but gave her the 'I'll tell you later' look. She nodded.

"By the way, my name's Sam."

"I'm Percy. This is Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you."

**A/N: What will happen to Sam and Nico? Who is Cj really? Find out next time. Oh, and thnx to all the people that gave me eye color. The winner is……. Green!!!! The runner up was blue. **

**Flockgirl Out ; ) **


	13. Propositions

A few days past and I felt myself getting closer to Annabeth. She was really cool, and liked most things I liked. I had a feeling she could give good advise, so I decided to tell her about me and Nico. So when we were sitting on the beach together alone I started talking.

"Annabeth?" I asked looking down. "I need some advise."

"What is it?"

"I decided to tell you what happened with me and Nico." I explained every embarrassing fact with out looking up to see her face.

"I see," She said after I was done. "He's just jealous."

My head shot up to look at her. "Jealous?"

"He obviously likes you. So when he saw you kissing Cj, he got all jealous."

"You're not helping me one bit." I got up and walked toward my cabin. I heard her sigh.

Jealous? Nico was jealous? Was Annabeth out of her mind? Nico is… was my best friend! He doesn't like me! Does he? What am I saying.. of course not! I mean, that would be weird. Ugh. This was torturing me!

I stalked closer to my cabin, but when I saw who was there waiting for me, I stopped in my tracks.

"What are you doing here Cj?" I asked him.

He walked slowly down the stairs. "I have a proposition to make with you."

"I have had about as much as I can take of you. Get out of here." I stomped angrily past him, but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Just hear me out. I know a place where you could forget about how annoying Nico can be, be excepted for who you are and forget about your father. A place where you don't have to praise the gods. Ever. In fact, you praise something else entirely. The titans."

"Isn't that the bad side?" I asked.

"No, I believe it's the right side. Come with me and I'll show you why."

I thought for a few minutes and came to a decision. "Ok, I'll come with you."

He smiled wickedly. "Go pack your things and I'll meet me back here. Don't be late."

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

I walked quickly with a pack thrown over my shoulder earning me stares. I stared at them back.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I turned to see Percy, Annabeth and Nico sitting at a picnic table.

"None of you're business." I snapped and I walked away faster than I had before. When I finally reached the lake, I let out a sigh of relief. Cj was already there waiting for me.

"You ready to go worship some titans?" I asked him.

He smiled. "You bet."

"What? Sam, what are you doing?!?"

I turned to see Percy, Annabeth and Nico watching us. So they had followed me huh?

"I'm going to a place that understands me." I said sternly.

"Don't do this." Percy warned. "You'll regret it."

"Maybe I will," I said with a shrug. "Then again, I probably won't."

"Sam," Annabeth hissed at me. "Please stop. Or we'll have to stop you by force."

"Bring it." I growled back.

Nico ran for me but I stopped him quickly by surrounding him with a very tall column of fire. I did the same with the others and made t make Percy's extra strong.

"Goodbye you guys." I said calmly. "It was fun while it lasted."

"SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!!!!" Nico screamed as I walked away. It was the first thing he had said to me in a week but the last thing he would say to me for a long time.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Not my best chappie, I know but review please!!!! **

**Flockgirl Out ; )**


	14. What Is This, Harry Potter?

**Nico POV: **

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" I screamed, but I was too late. She was gone, and it was all my fault. If I had just forgiven her for kissing Cj, she wouldn't have left. Now all I could do was watch her walk away. I slowly sunk to my knees as the last of her disappeared. Sam. No. My Sam.

"_Damn it!" _I hissed to myself and dug my nails in the dirt. "Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!"

I felt something cool run down my cheek. I had lost Sam and my best friend had betrayed me three times. First he kissed the girl I loved, then he took her away, then he himself went to the dark side. This was all messed up. Tears dripped to the sand below.

"CJ!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to kill you!"

**Sam POV: **

I felt terrible for acting the way I did, but I had no choice. I just hoped my plan would work. I bet right now you're thinking, _plan? What plan? _Well I have news for you. Do you think I would be that heartless a person that I would actually go to the dark side if I didn't have a plan?

Yes, I was going to be a spy. Now I really didn't know how I could pull it off, but I had to. I was going to make Nico like me again. At least be my friend, even if I had to hurt myself doing it. Yes, I was probably being selfish for not telling anybody but I think it would work more smoothly nobody knew.

"Uh, so where are we going?" I asked Cj lightly.

"It's a secret camp. Believe it or not, it's about a ten minute walk from your old camp." He grabbed my hand. "I'll take you there."

I carefully slid my hand from his and wiped it on my jeans. "I can follow you."

He frowned, shrugged then kept walking. Eww. I still had not forgiven him for kissing me, and no way was I ever going to be the lying snot wad's girlfriend. I shuddered just thinking about it.

Cj suddenly turned into an alleyway. It was dark, dirty and smelled of dead fish. He walked up to a stone wall and motioned me to come next to him.

When I got closer to the wall, I saw faint markings on it. Greek letters.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Kappa, Rho, Omicron, Nu, Omicron, Sigma. In other words, _Kronos._"

"Oh," I said stupidly.

He smiled and put his ands on the letter. Closing his eyes he started speaking in ancient Greek. "Rigas Kronos, anatello titans." The letters started glowing a red and suddenly the wall disappeared. I gasped when I saw what was inside.

It was a castle. Ok, if I'm not mistaken this is a Percy Jackson fanfic right? Well it seemed like it was all out of Harry Potter. No joke. The castle looked exactly like Hogwartz in the movie.

"W-O-W." I said.

"Come on." We entered the world and the wall disappeared. There were guards outside the door. They saluted Cj as we walked by. Ok so it may have looked like hogwartz on the outside but on the inside it was so different it wasn't even funny. I don't know how to describe it. It was more…homey.

We went up like 100 stairs but finally we got to this one floor. We went down a hallway and stopped at a door. On the door it was marked, 184.

"This is your room." Cj said gesturing to it. "You can go ahead and unpack. I need to… get something."

I nodded and he walked down the hallway. Slowly I turned the handle and opened the door to the place I would live for the next few months of my life.

Nico POV:

We had reported to everybody about what had happened with Sam and Cj. I couldn't believe that my best friend had betrayed me. Who was I kidding, she was more than my best friend. I loved her. There, I openly admitted it. If there was one thing I was going to do, it was to steal her back from Cj. It was war.

I sighed and looked back up at the sunset. It wasn't the same without Sam here. The rock that I was sitting on was cold and empty. I wanted to once again feel the warm tingle in my leg as she sat beside me. I wanted to hear her melodic laughter at my poor attempt at a joke. I wanted to see that smile that lit up the whole world. I wanted to smell the sweet fragrance of her hair as she gave me the hug that made the worst days seem like the best ever.

Without meaning to, tears dewed up my eyes again. I swiped them away quickly. The sun had almost gone down now. In a few minutes the first star of the night would shine.

And that it did.

"Star light star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might have this wish I make tonight."

_I wish Sam would come back. I miss her. I need her. Please somebody. Anybody. Please! Just help me! _

"Help." I squeaked and I couldn't help the tears that sprung from my eyes and ran down my face. All I could do was curl up into a ball on the rock and let the tears roll down my cheeks.

**A/N: So, was it good? Bad? Please review. I'm BEGGEING YOU!!!!!!!!**


	15. Kara

I sat on the edge of my bed with knees into my chest. What if this was a stupid idea? What if this made Nico hate me even more? I chewed my bottom lip. I should have never come. Gah. Someone save me! My stupidity has gotten to me again. Absentmindedly, my hand went up to my necklace. Nico, what should I do? Should I try and escape? Should I-

"Sam? Can I come in?" Cj's voice came from the other side of the door.

I quickly took my necklace and hid it inside my shirt. "Um, Y- Yeah."

Cj opened the door and came in with a girl on his heels.

"Sam, this is Kara, She is going to be your guide for the next three days. I'll leave you two alone. Kara, you know what to do." **(Yay! Finally I put in CrystalEarth's Character!!!!!) **

With that, he turned and closed the door behind him. Kara waited for three seconds before talking. "I thought he'd never leave."

I did an examination of her. She had shiny black hair that was cut to her shoulders and bright green eyes. She reminded me of someone.

"Hey, I'm Sam." I said sticking out my hand reluctantly.

"Kara. Nice to meet you. Just so you know, you just made the biggest mistake in your life."

I froze. Did she know what I was planning to do? I no. I could probably fit through the window-

"You should have never joined the titans side. Kronos wants to take over the world. He doesn't care about anybody but himself. But that's just so you know." I let out a sigh in relief. Then I frowned.

"Wait, if you think that then why are you here?"

"I joined by force."

"What," Ok, now I was really confused.

"It's long story." She mumbled under her breath.

"You have me for three days, I think we have time." I sat down on my bed and patted the empty spot next to me.

"You're a strange girl." She said shaking her head. "Fine." She sat down next to me and got comfortable.

"My brother and I were born of the big three. When word got out that we existed, my mother was scared for us. She tried to hide us away at different locations, but the Kronos's helper at the time found us. My mom had my brother out for something or other at the time that the helper broke in and captured me. I have been here ever since."

"Well, can't you escape?" I asked. "I mean, I don't think it would be very hard since you're the daughter of a big three member."

She held up her wrist, displaying a silver bracelet that was securely locked tightly to he wrist. "This sucks away power." She explained. "I can't take it off. So I can't escape. If I do something that might go against Kronos, I get shocked with a high bolt of electricity. Trust me, it hurts."

"Oh." I said. Then I blinked. "Who's your brother?"

"I believe you've met him." She smiled cockily and finally in came to me who she looked like.

"Percy Jackson." We said together.

Nico POV:

"Hey Nico." I looked up to see Percy coming toward me.

I didn't answer him and just looked back down.

"I'm really sorry about Sam." He said sitting on my bed next to me.

"Whatever," I mumbled and looked the other way.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I swear we'll get her back."

"What's the point!" I shouted, my anger flaring. "She won't listen to you."

"That's why we need your help." He said looking at me with a strange intensity that I rarely ever see him do. "Remember, we're doing this for you. Well, and Annabeth. She really likes Sam. But mostly for you."

"Why would you do that for me?" I hissed through my teeth. "Aren't you still mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" He looked genuinely confused.

"Because of what I did last summer. I tricked you, remember?"

"Oh, That." He smiled lightly. "I forgave you when you brought your dad to help."

"Oh," I said and frowned.

"So," He said, changing the subject back. "Are you in or out?"

I thought about that for a moment. Did I want to save Sam? Well duh. But there was something keeping me from agreeing to go with them to save her. Something that was telling me to wait. For what, I didn't know.

"I'll think about it." I said. Her frowned and then shrugged. As he walked toward the door, he stopped and shivered.

"That was weird." He said. "Maybe somebody's talking about me." He shrugged again, and with that, he was gone.

Stupid conceded jerk.

**A/N: Hey guys. Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I'M ON MY HANDS AND KNEES!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. A Plan?

**A/N: Before you read, I probably should mention something. On my profile, I've posted pictures of these characters!!!! So, if you want to see what Sam and the others look like, go to my profile. And by the way, you can copy and paste anything you want from there!!! **

"Your Percy's sister." I said putting a finger to my chin. "Wow. Wait. Does he know?"

Kara shook her head. "I don't think so."

"That's pretty cool. You're like the sister he never knew he had." I grinned.

She smiled back. "That's the idea."

"Sweet. I've always wanted to say that. The sister that he never knew he had. It has a nice ring to it."

She laughed. "You really are a strange girl. I would never expect someone like you to join forces with Kronos."

"I didn't want to." I looked at my feet.

That seemed to throw her off. "What?"

"When I was back at camp half blood, my best friend got really mad at me, and stopped talking to me altogether. When Cj told me I could come to this side, I thought it might be a good idea. I could be a spy and help tem all so that maybe he would forgive me again."

She looked at me. "He?"

"Yeah," I frowned at her. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I guess not." She looked down and took a breath. "But at least he knows what you're doing for him."

"Oh, he doesn't know. I didn't tell anybody."

Her head shot up and her eyes looked like they were burning. "WHAT! You didn't _tell _anybody? Do you know how stupid and selfish a move that was?"

"W-what?"

"Ok, here's the problem with that little 'plan' of yours. First of all, your 'friend' probably thinks it's his fault that you joined forces with the evil people. Do know how that can ruin somebody? He could really hurt himself! And second of all, you can't spy on somebody of the other side doesn't know you're a spy! They won't trust you! Know you're stuck here with me!" She looked really pissed now. I was little surprised by her outburst, but I knew she was right. I was stupid. I hurt Nico more than I ever helped him. This was my entire fault. Now I couldn't go back and tell him what a stupid idiot I was. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face.

"Um, sorry." She mumbled. "I really didn't mean to upset you or anything. "

"S'ok." I said turning my head to the side. "Your right. I'm a retard."

"Well look at the bright side." She patted my shoulder. "At least I'm here to balance your retartedness."

I lunged out and punched her in the arm and she laughed. Then I had an idea.

"Wait a minute. I have an idea." I said looking at her.

"Is that possible?" She said with a shocked expression on her face. I just rolled my eyes and continued.

"I can still look smart even I am a retard. I'll get you out of here. And introduce you to Percy." I was brilliant.

"Thanks. I'm glad you care about your ego more than me." She mumbled.

I looked at her. "I-I-I didn't really mean it like that. I want you to be happy too. Really! I-"

"It's ok. We just met like three minutes ago so I totally understand." She smiled. Damn. She had tricked me. I shook my head.

"So, what's your plan?" She asked.

"Plan? Well I didn't really have a plan…"

She shook her head. "You're the most hopeless person I've ever met."

"I know. I was always hopeless."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I was thinking maybe wait for me to come up with a plan?"

"Brilliant." She said.

"In the meantime you could show me around and we could act like we're not plotting anything."

"Sounds like a plan."

"See I do have a plan!"

"Come on before I smack you."

"I'm just saying…"

**A/N: Sorry it was short! REVIEW!!!!! **

**Flockgirl Out ; )**


	17. The Prophecy

Nico POV:

"Come on Nico. You love campfires don't you?" Mia was pulling at my hand.

"Yeah, I just don't feel up for it." I said looking down.

She groaned and stamped her foot. "You don't feel up for anything anymore!"

"Sorry."

"Would you just get over it already! She's just one girl! Come on. We've all put on a happy face, but you! We hate to see you upset."

"She's not just 'one girl'. She's much more than just one girl! You know that! She was your friend too! Do you not feel upset about it?" I growled.

"I do feel upset! We all do! But we're not sitting around pouting all day!" She shouted at me. "Get your butt up and let's go!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "No. I'm not going."

"Listen," She got all up in my face. "If you don't move that skinny bronze ass of yours and go to the damn campfire, I'll drag you there by the hair myself."

"I. Said. No." I hissed at her.

"THAT'S IT!" She shouted and gabbed me by the hair. "LET'S GO!" She pulled me off the bed, and out of the cabin.

"OW, OW, OK!!!!" I shouted. "I'LL GO TO THE CAMPFIRE!"

She let go of me. "Good."

"You didn't have to hurt me." I mumbled.

"Yes. Yes I did. Be glad I didn't hurt you more. People say I'm good at soccer." She smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and followed her down the dirt path.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

The warm spring air blew around me as we entered the camp site. Everybody was already there, and looked like they were waiting for Mia and I to come. Somebody stood up. it was a face I had seen many times before.

"Hey Nico." She said with a soft smile.

"What's up Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"Well my class is on summer brake so I thought it would be nice to visit. I guess I'll hang here for the summer."

"Cool." I said. "Um, have you met Mia yet?"

"No. Is she your girlfriend?"

"NO!" We both screamed at the same time. She smirked.

"We're just friends." Mia clarified. "I have a boyfriend already."

"Oh." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Rachel, the oracle."

"I'm Mia, the obnoxious girl."

When their hands met, Rachel froze. Suddenly, her eyes turned green.

"_Two demi-gods together will roam, _

_Fire and water shall fight alone. _

_One shall live the other will parish, _

_But love and faith all shall cherish." _

Rachel knees locked and she fell face first on the sand. Percy and Annabeth rushed forward to help her up.

"What happened?" she asked. "Did I say a prophecy?"

"Yeah," I said. "I have a feeling that it has to do with Sam. I don't like that."

"Who's Sam?" she asked me.

"Nico's friend." Percy said quickly. "Daughter of Apollo. She recently went to the dark side."

"Oh," She said quietly. "Well anyway, lets figure this out. Does anybody remember what I said?"

"I do." Annabeth said softly. "It started out, '_Two Demi-gods together will roam'." _

"Well it could mean two demi-gods go on a quest." Someone suggested.

"I think you're right." Percy said. "What was the next verse?"

"'_Fire and water shall fight alone.'" _Annabeth said quietly.

"Well the water definitely represents Percy." Nick said. "Do you think fire represents…oh no."

I grabbed the nearest tree for support. "Sam."

"Percy and Sam have to fight." Somebody mumbled to another person.

"Annabeth." Percy said quickly.

"'_One shall live the other will parish.'" _Her voice cracked.

My world was suddenly spinning out of control. I slid down the tree and put my head between my knees. Oh gods. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening. And it was all my fault.

"Nico, are you ok? Your face is all green." Rachel asked.

I didn't answer, no, I couldn't answer.

"Finish it." Percy's voice was now intense.

"'_But love and faith all shall cherish.'" _I could barely hear her now, but my temper flared.

"What the hell is _that _supposed to mean!" I yelled and she took a step back in surprise. We stared at each other for a second but then I dropped my head back into my knees miserably. After a minute of complete silence I heard someone walk toward me and kneel down. A strong hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Nico," Percy said. "I'll make sure this doesn't happen."

"It's the _prophecy _Percy!" I said desperately. "You can't go against the _prophecy!" _

"But I'll do what ever it takes. I promise not to do this."

"That's a promise I know you'll never keep." I shrugged his shoulder off and got up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Nico-"

"Goodnight."

**A/N: What will happen now that a prophecy's in play? Review!!!!!! BTW, Do you guys like Nico POV's or should I just stick to Sam? **

**Flockgirl Out ; ) **


	18. The Girl Who Can See Through The Mist

As it turned out, we didn't have time for a tour. Word had gone around that a demi-god had gone on a mission for Kronos, and had come back with very exciting news. There was going to be a meeting assembled right away. Kara had lead me to the place where, apparently, all meetings were held. The courtyard.

Most all the monsters and other demi-gods on Kronos's side had gathered there already. In the middle of the crown there was a small raised platform. A blonde haired man stepped up and stood raising his arms in the air, obviously looking for applause. And he got it. The crowd immediately went wild.

"That's Garret." Kara explained. "He's kinda the leader of the rebellion."

"Ladies, gentlemen and monsters." Garret started. "I have wonderful news. Tonight we will have our revenge. Tonight we will reign supreme. Tonight we will rule. Followers of Kronos, we have just received what we need to plan a surprise attack on camp half blood."

"_What!" _ I hissed in Kara's ear. The blood ran from her face.

"The invasion will start at high moon. Are you ready to follow me into our victory!" Everybody cheered, except me and Kara of course.

"Garret!" Kara called. "How are we going to get all our monsters in there? Have you forgotten that only Demigods can enter?"

"No, my friend!" He called back. "We will use the Labyrinth!"

Nico had told me what had happened in the Labyrinth a few years ago, so I decided to be the next one to question him. "But there is a huge bolder there!"

"Ah, yes I know! Nothing that a few pounds of gunpowder won't fix!"

"But Garret!" Another person called. The questioning was catching on. "How will we find our way? Luke lost the guiding string!"

"That was the final piece of the puzzle my friends. We have just received what we needed, and that is why I am calling this meeting. We have found a girl who can see through the mist!"

Somebody shoved a girl up on stage. Her cloths and face were bloody and dirt crusted and her hands were shackled. When I saw her face I froze in fear. She had short curly red hair and her small freckled face was scared half to death.

It was Dana, my best friend from school.

**************** (sorry, a lot of people said the other time lapse thing was weird…) **

When Garrett released us from the meeting, I touched Kara's arm lightly.

"Kara, there's something really important that I have to do. Get ready and meet me by the gate."

"What's wrong?" Kara asked grabbing my wrist as I tried to walk away.

"That girl. You know, the one who can see the mist? I know her. She's my best friend from school. I _have _to go and talk to her."

Kara nodded and let go of my wrist.

I pushed through the excited crowd as they scattered this way and that, preparing for battle. I saw that they had taken Dana and locked her in the prisoner area. As I ran up to the door, I noticed the person guarding it was Cj. I let out a sigh in relief. He was so easy to manipulate.

"Cj!" I breathed as I tried to catch my breath.

"What's wrong Sam? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" He looked panicked.

"No, no. I need to see the prisoner. Now."

"Um, I'm sorry Sam, but Garrett said-"

"I don't care what the jackass said." I growled getting in his face. "I. Need. To. See. The. Prisoner. _NOW. " _ I could tell he noticed how close our bodies were. He gulped.

"Ok. Go ahead." He squeaked and I pushed past him.

Imagine going in a whine cellar from the 1600s that had been rotting over time and that's what the jail looked like. And not to mention it smelled. _Really bad. _But I wasn't really concerned about the smell at the time considering my best friend was in danger. Dana was huddled in one corner of a rusty cell with her head in her knees.

"Dana." I hissed and her head shot up.

"Sam?" She looked so scared. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

I kneeled down and gripped the old bars and she crawled over to me.

"Shh." I put my index finger to my lips. "We have to be quiet."

"Sam. What's happening?" She was one of the strongest people I've ever met, so it was almost terrifying to see her almost in tears.

"Listen." I whispered. "I can't tell you everything right now. I just need you to be safe. I promise I'll get you out of here."

I Slid my hand though the bars and she reached up and grabbed it.

"What do they want from me?" I saw a tear roll down he cheek.

"It's ok." I tried to reassure her. "They just want you to lead them where they want to go. If you do what they say, you'll be fine."

"I don't know where they want me to lead them to!" She was panicked.

"Dana calm down. If what they say is true, if you can really see through the mist, then it will come naturally to you. I've heard the story a hundred time from Nico."

"What the hell is the Mist!" She shouted and I immediately shushed her.

"Look, Dana I have to go. I'll explain more later. Just do as they say." I got up to leave.

"Be careful!" She hissed to me. I looked back at her. "Look, I don't know what's really going on here, but I can tell it's dangerous. So, I just want you to be careful too."

"Dana, I can say that you're more in danger than I am. So you should be focusing on keeping your self alive." I heard her gulp.

I blew her a kiss. "I'll get you out of here. I promise." With that I left to get ready for war. Yahoo.

**A/N: did you like it? by the way, did you guys see the pics of the characters on my profile yet. Sam and the gang have pics now! Check them out and tell me what you think! **


	19. The First Battle

Note: Don't ever go in the Labyrinth if you don't have to. It's dark and freaking scary. We all marched in a line of two. All the other demi-gods had on armor and had in had some kind of weapon. You know me, I don't do swords, I do fire. In fact, I didn't even have on any armor. Well, I admit, half the reason that was true was because I didn't have any time to put some on. Still…

"Sam," Kara whispered to me. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not planning to fight, if I can help it." I mumbled back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I won't be attacking anybody who doesn't attack me first."

She nodded. "Good plan."

We walked for another 10 minutes in silence. Suddenly, I saw the light. Literally. It was show time.

Nico POV:

I was having an actually ok day. I was trying to not think of Sam too much and all of my friends were having a big battle practice session. We were laughing and talking and fighting, that is until someone came running and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"THE TITANS ARE COMING, THE TITANS ARE COMING!" The boy ran through the fields like Paul Revere. Crap. The titans + Us = Sam + Percy.

"NO!" Shouted and ran toward camp. The others followed me. This couldn't happen now! I didn't even get a chance to say the things I so much wanted to say to Sam. Everybody was already to fight when we got there. Luckily we had not taken our armor off from practice. I saw the first traces of monsters coming over the hill. Show time.

Sam POV:

They knew we were coming. How? I had no idea. I could tell this was going to get ugly. That's why I decided the safest bet was to go hide behind a tree. I didn't want to start anything I didn't have to. I stayed there for about five minutes before I heard…

"What are you doing?" I jumped 10 feet in the air. I whipped my head around to see Kara and let out a sigh in relief.

"I told you. I don't want to fight."

"You might want to fight after you see this."

She pointed around the tree to see somebody's body lying on the ground. The blood pouring from her arm was the same color as her short red hair.

Dana.

I burst from around the tree and ran to kneel at her side. I rolled her body so that she was lying on her back and checked her pulse. She was still alive, thank the gods, but really hurt. I picked her up. I needed to find someone I trusted to take care of her. I searched around the battle field to find one of my old friends. I suddenly saw someone break from the mosh pit. It was Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I called and she turned to look at me. She brought her knife up ready to battle me.

I stopped a foot from her. "Annabeth, listen to me. This is a human. The titans captured her because se can see through the mist. I used to go to school with her. Please, I'm begging you. You don't have to trust me, but bring her to Nico. He knows her too. Take good care of her. Tell her what's going on. Please, I'll do anything!"

She looked at me with shocked eyes and then slowly nodded. I put Dana on the ground and walked back a couple of feet so that Annabeth could come and pick her up.

_Wooof. _Somebody he slammed their body into mine and tackled me to the ground. The handle of their sword was pressed down on my neck making it almost impossible to breathe.

"So I finally found you Sam." I opened my eyes to see Mia looking at me with cold features. I reached up and burned the hilt of the sword so it would snap in half. I sat up gagging, but before I could catch my breath, she brought the hilt around again slammed it into my nose, causing it to bleed.

"Mia stop." I begged, whipping away blood.

"Why should I?" She growled and swung her sword again but I burned it away. She snarled and launched her whole body at me. We continued to wrestle on the ground.

"Why did you leave!" She shouted, then threw a punch at my left eye which I managed to dodge by throwing her off. She landed her side, which gave me time to launch at her and pin her down. I looked down at her to see tears drip down her cheeks.

"Why did you do that to us?" her voice cracked.

"I-I don't understand. Why does it matter? I'm just one person." I mumbled. She was so upset she wasn't fighting back.

"ONE PERSON!" She shouted up to me. "One person? Sam, you were our best friend! We loved you as if you were our family. Heck, some of us _are _your family. Did you ever stop to think how much this would hurt us?"

"How much did it hurt you?" I asked in a low voice.

"Amanda rarely talks, The twins don't play cards anymore, Jay never reads, I cry all the time and then there's Nico. Do you know what this as done to him? It's ruined him. Sam, he loved you and cared about you more than anybody else."

I winced in pain as a hole tore through my heart. Suddenly she kicked my stomach so that I flew backwards and landed on my back. Now she was the one pinning me down.

"So I'm going to ask you one more time. Why? Why did you do it?"

"I did it for Nico."

"What?" She looked taken aback.

"I said I did it for Nico."

"Why on earth would you think it would help him?"

"Because if I just disappeared, he wouldn't have to worry all the time."

"Why would you do something so stupid?" she looked like I had just said the dumbest thing ever.

"Because I LOVE HIM!" I pushed up on her hard with the last three words so that I was sitting up and she had landed on her butt. I suddenly heard a stick snap behind us and we whipped our heads around to look at what had broken the stick.

It was Percy, Annabeth with Dana in her arms, Nick and…Nico. Nico's face was completely red. Ok, how much of the conversation had he heard?

I got up and slowly started backing away. "Annabeth, take care of Dana." I said and I turned and sprinted away.

Nico POV:

Did she just say she loved me?

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? You want to hit me on the head with a baseball bat it was so horrible? You want to kiss me it was so good? JUST TELL ME PLEASE!!!**


	20. Do You Really Love Me?

I ran. Wha else could I do? Go back and tell him that I hadn't meant it, which would a total and complete lie. Though I'm a good liar, but not that good. I could feel my face get hot and red as I weaved in and out of battlers. I almost wanted to cry. Why did he have to hear that? Why? The one time I had admitted my true feelings to _anyone, _and he just _had _to be eaves dropping.

"Sam!" crap. Nico was following me. And he was close on my heels. I poured on the adrenaline and ran as fast as I had ever ran before. We were leaving the fight in our tracks.

"SAM!" Suddenly I felt someone knock me to the ground. Nico flipped me over so I was facing him. I squirmed and kicked but it was useless. He was in determined mode.

"I'll let you go if you just answer one question." He mumbled. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his shallow breaths. "Did you really mean what you said? Do you really love me Sam?"

"Um, uh, gah," Was all I could come up with until he pressed down harder on my shoulders.

"Yes?" I squeaked and suddenly I felt his lips touch mine. They were different from Cj's. Nico's were cool and soft and moved slowly. He let me up but didn't stop kissing me. After a few more seconds, I started kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull closer to my body and I felt him wrap his around my waist. It was magical. It was amazing. It was perfect. It would be a disaster if anybody saw us here. I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were shinning with joy. I rested my head on his chest and looked up at him.

"Do you still hate me? I mean cause you have every right to." I felt myself beaming.

"I never hated you." He said softly.

"That's good, cause I have to go back there."

He grabbed my shoulders and held me out so I could look at him straight in the face. "_What?" _

"There's someone that needs my help." I said looking down. "Nobody else can help her but me."

"Oh, I understand." I looked up to see his face etched with pain. I couldn't bare it. I pressed my lips to his cheek one last time and gave him the biggest hug I've ever given anybody in my life (Which, trust me, is pretty damn big.).

"I have to go Nico," I got up and ruffled his hair. "Love you."

"Love you too Sam,"

And I was off to find Kara.

Nico POV:

One of the hardest things I have ever had to do was watch Sam walk away again. This could end up in disaster; in fact it was going to end in disaster. Percy was going to have to fight Sam and either one of my best friends or the girl I loved was going to die. Stupid Damn Prophecy.

**A/N: Did you like it? I know it wasn't very long, but hey, Nico and Sam have their first kiss! YAY!!!! REVIEW!!!! **

**Flockgirl Out ; )**

**BTW: I'm Moving to a different State tomorrow and starting school on Monday so I don't know how fast I can write this story : ( **


	21. Germs

By the time I had gotten back to the battle, we were retreating. So we hadn't been as prepared as we thought, but hey, we tried. And we failed. Am I the only one cheering here?

Anyways, all the demi-gods fled, leaving the monsters to fend for themselves. Great teammates aren't we? Of course the camp was only a five-minute run from the battlefield, so missed Kara. But, before the fight, she had given me her room number, so I could find her easily.

Ok, I have to confess, the reason I wanted to meet her was not to see if she was ok. It was to blab about what had happened between Nico and me. I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. I touched my lips softly. Had he really meant the kiss? Did he really like me back? I needed advise, and Kara seemed to be the only one I could truly trust here.

I ran up the stairs to the 3 floor and found her room number. I knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Kara." I called to her.

"Who's me?"

"Just shuddup and open the door before I burn it down." She was pissing me off.

"Oh, it's you Sam." She opened the door and I skipped it the room. That's right, I skipped. If any of you people have ever been kissed by the boy or girl you like, you know I have every right to skip, and for the people who haven't, I dare you to stop me.

"You seem happy." She noticed.

"Yep." I flopped down on her bed. "I am extremely happy… in a confused way."

"Is that even possible?" She asked sitting beside me.

"Oh trust me, it's possible." I grinned wildly at her. "Well, it's possible for me. I don't know if anybody else could pull it off."

"Ok, tell me what happened, because it must be something big."

I told her everything. Giving Dana to Annabeth, Then the big fight I had with Mia, leading in to the kiss.

"Aw, how cute. Sammy had her first kiss." She said giving me big googley eyes.

"Actually, there was this one time when Cj kissed me…" She pretended to throw up over the side of her bed.

"Hey," I said shrugging. "I never said I liked it."

"He seriously, kissed you?" She asked with doubt in her voice.

"Yep," I said like it was no big deal. "You can ask him."

"Wow. That's seriously disgusting."

"I know." I said making myself look sick. "Trust me."

"So, not to change the subject or anything, I have this idea. But I'm going to need your help."

**************

Why had I ever agreed to this? Ok, Kara's Idea was interesting, and could be quite effective if it worked, but this was going to be torture. I tried to push the thoughts of what I would have to do out of my head and focus on the objective. Get the key for Kara's bracelet. You know, the one that sucked away her powers.

I found the person I was looking for in the courtyard. Time to turn on my charm.

"Oh Cj!" I called as I walked closer. "There's something I need to ask you about!"

"Hey," he said.

"I heard that there's this key that's magical. I also heard that you kept it safely locked in the key room. Can we go and look?"

"I don't know Sam," He said. "1, I've never seen a magical key. 2, I'm not supposed to let anybody in there."

I gave him the cutest puppy-dog eyes I could. "Please. For me?"

"I-I don't think-"

I cut him off by putting my lips to his ear. "Please," I whispered. "If you do, I'll give you a reward."

I felt a shiver go up his spine. "I guess one peek wouldn't hurt."

"Yay!" I said with a giggle. He lead me through some corridors until we came to a huge door. From the big key ring hooked to his belt he took a huge key and unlocked it. when it swung open, I gasped. It was a large room, filled with keys up and down each wall. How was I going to find small key in a room of hundreds.

I thought of the description of the key Kara had described. It was tiny and made of gold and silver. She said that it had her name in scripted on it.

"Wow, there are so many!" I said with a small gasp.

"Yep," He said. "But no magic key."

"Let me just look." I walked around until something caught my eyes. On one of the side walls, I saw what I was looking for. Key de la Kara. It was on a higher hook but I could get it easily. That is if I could get Cj not to notice.

"Ok. I guess you were right." I gave him my saddest look yet. "I'll give you your reward now." I waved him over. He smiled. Gods, he was _such _a perv. I grabbed his wrist and pinned him against the wall. I pushed my body against his and ran my lips over his cheeks. As discreetly as I could, I slid my hand up the wall and slowly grabbed Kara's key. I folded my hand into a fist, gave Cj one last cheek kiss, and pushed away.

"See you Cj." I left him there stunned. Once I was out of seeing and hearing range, I shot down the halls screaming "EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!"

When I got back to Kara's place, I pounded on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"JUST OPEN THE DOOR GODDAMNIT!"

She unlocked the door and I tackled her to the bed.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF" I screamed.

"Get what off?"

"THE CJ GERMS!!!!" I started swatting away at imaginary things on my arms.

She laughed. "You can take a shower here if you want. Do you have the key?"

"Yes!" I tossed it to her. "I need hot water!"

**A/N: Good? Bad? Hate it? Love it? Throwing something at your computer? Hugging it? TELL ME! REVIEW!!**


	22. Ideas and Explanations

Let me tell you, that shower was heaven. Once I was sure I had scrubbed all the Cj off my body, I went straight to the sink and started rubbing the germs off my lips. I couldn't believe Kara had talked me into doing that. I shuddered just thinking about it. Cj was such a perv.

I walked back into the main part of the room, wrapped in a towel. Kara had unlocked her bracelet and was rubbing her wrist. She looked up when she felt my stare.

"How was your shower?"

"Best I've ever had." I said with a sigh.

"Is the Cj gone?" She smirked.

"Yep," I gestured to my body. "I'm clean. By the way, I'm never doing that again. Not even if you paid me, like in gold."

She nodded. "I would have never done it in the first place. I mean if it were me."

"Well, that idea of yours is interesting and I'd like to see if it works. Hey, do have some clothes I could borrow? I was in such of a hurry to get the germs off, I forgot to get some extras."

"Yeah," she went and got some for me. She was about my size even though she was four years older than me. She had a completely different style than I had. She was slightly more girly, and I have to say, I looked pretty ok. **(A/N: Ooh look, I'm a good rhymer.) **

"Aw," She commented when she saw me in her clothes. "You look adorable."

"Thanks. Wait, is that supposed to be a complement?"

"Uh, Ya. You should wear things like that more often."

I smoothed down the shirt in the mirror. "Nooooo thank you."

"Whatever. Hey, since I got my bracelet off, do you want to go try out my idea?"

"Sure."

Dana POV:

Pain shot up my arm, braking me out of my coma like state. I was slowly getting the feeling back in my body, unfortunately. The burning spread through my whole body. I couldn't find my lips enough to let out a horrifying scream of pain. Hell, I couldn't find my _anything_ enough to do _anything. _I wanted so badly to thrash around and kick the thing that was hurting me. Then, all of a sudden, just like that, all the pain was gone. I slowly started to hear voices.

"Do you think ambrosia was the best thing to use on her? I mean, she is just a human." It was a boy's voice, a familiar boy's voice. It sounded like Nico. Wait a minute, where was I? What was Nico doing here? What happened to Sam? Was she ok?

"I think it worked," A girl's voice said. "She's moving."

My eyes fluttered open. I was in a white room with florescent lights blazing down on me. Three people were sitting around my bed, two of them I didn't recognize. The boy had shiny black hair and green eyes while the girl had soft blonde hair and gray eyes. She was holding a small bottle of golden liquid.

"Hey Dana, you feeling ok?" Nico leaned over me.

"Nico?" I blinked incoherently. "What's going on? Where's Sam? Is she ok? Who are they?" I pointed at the boy and girl.

"I'm Annabeth." The girl said softly. "He's Percy."

I Looked back at Nico with a scared expression on my face. I noticed how bad he looked. There were dark rings under his eyes. He looked like a completely different person than the anti-social boy at school. Something big had happened, and I was totally in the dark.

I tried to sit up, but I realized I couldn't because of the many machines that were hooked to me. Also, I discovered that my arm wrapped up in layers of gauze that had recently been reapplied. Suddenly memories of what happed flooded through my mind again. I shuddered.

"You don't look so good." Percy observed.

_Brilliant observation genius, _I thought.

"How did you get stabbed in the arm?" Nico asked. "Wait, how did you even get into this mess in the first place?"

"Um, I got kidnapped."

"How?" Annabeth leaned over me.

"It was really weird." I began. "It all started at lunchtime. My friends and I were sitting at the picnic table we always sat at, when I saw it. The thing was huge! It was like a gigantic black dog. I stood up and screamed. Julia asked what was wrong, but all I could do point and scream. Nobody else saw what I saw. Suddenly there was this dude I had never seen before looking at me. He was really creepy. All of a sudden he and his dog just disappeared. Everybody thought I was having a mental breakdown, because of what we thought happened to Sam. Julia and Tammy took me to the nurse, and left me there to chill. While I was relaxing, the window opened and the creepy guy crawled in. before I could scream, he knocked me out. I woke up in a jail cell."

"Wow, that's creepy." Annabeth said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, especially when you don't know what the hell's going on. So, I think I disserve an explanation. Who are you guys really, where's Sam, and why does this involve me?"

"Well…"

**A/N: What do you guys think? You know the drill, REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	23. Mo's Suggestion

**A/N: Before I start, I just want to dedicate this chapter to Mo the Reviewer!**

It had been several weeks since the Cj incident, but I could still imagine what had happened in my mind, and I didn't like it one bit. My stomach would roll, beads of a cold sweat would form on my head and I had to try my gol-danged hardest not to puke. That wouldn't be a good idea considering I was usually training with Kara, eating, trying to sleep or hanging with my "friends". Actually I take that last one back. I would just lean over and throw up on Cj, then he would have to suffer from my germs. Haha, revenge is sweet. Though I hadn't seen him in a few days. Whatever, I'll get him next time I see him.

Anyways, Kara and I haven't had much luck with her idea, but she is determined to get it right. But even I am having my doubts now. We practice for an hour everyday with no avail. Her idea might just be too good to be true.

I usually meet her in a small area, not telling you where, of grass. But today when I came, I saw she was not alone. There was a girl standing beside her. I froze.

"Hey Sam!" Kara called. "There's someone I want you to meet!"

I walked foreword cautiously.

"This is Mo." Kara said Slowly. "She can help."

I studied her. She had brown curly hair that went down to her waist and grayish eyes. They sorta looked like icebergs **(A/N: Haha Mo) **

"Yo Mo." I said sticking my hand out slowly. "I'm Sam. Isn't Mo a boys' name?"

"Obviously not or I wouldn't have it." She smiled, took my hand in hers and shook it.

"Nice. So you a Demi-god or what?"

"Yep." She smiled faintly. "Athena's daughter."

"She's also a scientist." Kara commented.

"Seriously? You look like you're only, what, 15."

"I'm not actually a scientist. Well, I am, but I don't do it for a living. I study magic."

"Oh," I said looking around her to Kara. "So you think she can help us?"

"Exactly,"

"Ok Mo, show us what you think."

"Well…"

**************

Mo's theory totally made sense. We didn't have time to practice it before we heard bells. It sounded like they wanted to have a meeting. Great. Gods only know when they have a meeting, something really bad is about to happen.

Mo happily followed us into camp, but I didn't ask why. If she was on the other side, I would give us away if I did. I glanced back at her, catching her small smile. Why was she so happy? It's not like she was elected president or something, we just asked her to help.

When we got back, people were already gathered. Garret had just stepped up in front of everybody.

"Today is a great day my friends!" uh oh. I already didn't like where this was going. "Today we will do something that hasn't been attempted in a year!" I _really _did like where this was going now. "Everybody, you know Cj Ross."

I blinked. What was with Cj?

"In the last few days, he has preformed one of the greatest things anybody has done in history! He has sacrificed himself!"

A cold sweat rose from my skin. Sacrificed? Ok, I admit, I don't like Cj now, but he used to be my friend. He couldn't just sacrifice himself for such an awful cause, could he?

Suddenly, someone rolled a box on the stage. The person opened the lid and lifted the case for everyone to see what was inside. It was Cj. His skin was pale and his eyes were closed. A small hole was carved in his chest.

My blood ran cold. Percy had told me this story before, and I knew what was about to happen.

"Everybody, we are about to raise the titan lord, Kronos!"

**A/N: So what do you think? REAVIEW! **

**BTW: Sorry about the late update, school started :P **

**Flockgirl Out ; )**


	24. Freaking Out

_No! _I thought wildly. My teeth gridded together. This couldn't be happening. Why?

"NO!" Someone yelled in my ear, I turned around to see Mo in the same stance as I was in. teeth clenched, white knuckles from her hands being in such tight balls and eyes burning like ice with fury and hate.

"Wha-"

"She is a prisoner of war." Kara whispered quickly in my ear. "They gave her two choices, death or working with them. She chose to live." I nodded quickly.

"You can't do this!" Mo screamed up to Garret. "I won't let you!"

"Miss Mo." Garret said in a slow voice. "Either you shut up, or I'll kill you on the spot."

"She'll shut up now." I called up to him and grabbed her by the arm. I dragged her out of the meeting and into the forest that surrounded the castle so we could talk in privet.

"What are you _doing? Let me go!"_ she was struggling against me. Out of pure annoyance, I heated up my fingers and she let out a pained yip, but kept kicking and pulling.

"STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and she looked at me like she had never heard anybody scream so loud before. "Just- just hear me out."

"I don't have time!" She shouted, now panicked. "They could be turning Cj into Kronos! Do you know how bad that would be? It could mean the end of the world! I have to-"

SMACK! I brought my hand across her face. The force made her spin around and fall to the ground. She stared at me with a shocked expression, slowly fingering her cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself! Do you know how idiotic you sound?" I gave her the death glare. "Now, listen to me! If you go back there, you'll get yourself killed."

"How do you know?" she was angry now. "I can fight!"

"Oh I know you can fight. You just can't fight with this on." I bent down and picked up the wrist I had grabbed in order to get her here. There was a small silver bracelet hooked on tightly.

She ripped her hand away. "So what? I don't care if I die! At least I'll be serving my mother!"

"That's where you're wrong again. If you die, Kronos will still be alive and you won't have helped at all."

She sat still and processed this for a minute. I sat next to her.

"Look, I know how you can help. Kara and I have to go tell some people about this. Could you cover for us? That would be the best thing you can do."

After a few minutes she slowly nodded and I got up. "Let's go." I said and reached out my hand. She took it and I pulled her to a stand. We walked back through the forest together.

**************

When we got back, Kara told us what happened the rest of the meeting. Unfortunately, it was bad news.

"They raised Kronos." She said softly.

"WHAT!" Mo and I said in unison.

"He's alive. It's so creepy to see him in Cj's body."

I shuddered. "Good god."

"This can't happen _again!" _Mo cried. "It's only been a year!"

"Apparently it _can _happen again. I saw it with my own eyes." Kara said sadly.

"We have to leave then."

"Huh? Sam, what are you talking about? We can't leave."

"Sure we can. We have to warn the others."

"I'll cover you." Mo piped up.

"Ok- if you think this will work." Kara didn't seem so positive.

"Ok, we'll meet at our training site at twelve."

"Sounds good."

**A/N: REVIEWS!!!! **

**BTW: I have two things to ask you to do… first, tell me if you like the new or old time lapse thingy better. Second, if you could ask on question to any of the characters, what would it be? **

**Flockgirl Out ; )**


	25. Home Again

It was a chilly night and as the wind blew, I shivered. I was walking down a small path that led to the training place. The night was covering me and making me well, really freaked. It was worse than waiting for Nico that one time in the dark.

_Finally, _I got there and found Kara waiting.

"Were you here long?" I asked.

"No." She replied standing up from the tree she was leaning on. "You ready?"

"Yep. You?"

"Sorta." She grumbled. I frowned, shrugged and then started walking toward camp. What did she mean by sorta? Did she not want to warn everybody? Did she want to see everybody die?

"Before you get the wrong idea-"

"Too late." I mumbled.

"I guess I'm just… what's the word?"

_An evil psychopath that wants to see all my friends dead? _I suggested in my head.

"What I mean to say is that I'm a little… scared."

That stopped me short. "Sacred?" I frowned. "Of what?"

"I dunno." She sighed. "My brother?"

"Your scared of Percy?"

"No, I'm not scared of _him, _I'm scared of _meeting _him."

"Oh…" I said thoughtfully and then started walking again. "I mean, he's a nice guy. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Well, I'm not sure he will like me." I glanced back her. She almost looked green.

I fell in line with her and threw my arm over her shoulder. "I know he'll like you."

"How do you _know?" _she asked, her green eyes wide at me.

"Percy's just that kind of guy. Trust me, everyone'll love you. Who couldn't?"

She smiled at me softly. "Like some kind of freak."

"That's the Kara I know." I squeezed her gently then dropped my arm back at my side.

Then I walked into a tree. Yeah, I know. Don't judge me.

"Oh my gods, are you ok?" Kara squatted by my side.

"Ow," I moaned. "Who put that tree there?"

"Mother nature." She snorted. "What kind of idiot walks into a tree?"

"I do." I rubbed my head. "I swear that tree just appeared out of nowhere."

"Who's there!" I heard someone shout. Kara pulled the baseball cap she had on over her eyes so no one could see her face. I sighed.

A group of boys with swords came over to us. One of them was Nick.

"Sam?" I could see obvious anger in his eyes. "What the _hell _are you doing here?"

"So Nico didn't tell you what happened?" I said sadly.

"Oh, _yeah _he did. I just don't believe what you said was true." His hands were in fists. "Who could _ever _believe such a lying, backstabbing, player like you?"

I stepped back like I was slapped. It hurt, real bad.

"Well, you better believe her now, that is if you want to see the world live." Kara was still hiding her face.

"Why should I believe you ether? You're her friend." His teeth were clenched now.

"I can tell you two things. One, Sam's loves Nico and would never hurt him. And two, Kronos is back." Kara held two fingers up for each thing.

The boys looked at each other.

"Nick please." I said. "You have to take me to Chiron. Now. I promise I'll never bother you again."

Nick thought about my offer and if he should believe me or not. Finally, he nodded.

"But on one condition. We have to hold onto you just in case." With that, two boys grabbed my arms and Kara's and led us to camp.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT (Yay!)

Sitting in Chiron's office was rather awkward. Especially with Mr. D there glaring at me.

"Sam, I never thought I'd see the day." Chiron said, deep in thought.

"So, um, can I just tell you why I'm here?" I asked softly.

"Yes of course." Chiron nodded his head.

"You see, before I could stop them, they kinda… woke Kronos up again." I looked down nervously.

"Ah, now I can believe your story." He smiled warmly at me.

"Um, excuse me?" I was totally confused.

"We already know about that stupid." Mr. D piped up behind him.

"Oh," I said. "Hehe."

"So now we know you've been telling the truth the whole time." Chiron smiled even bigger. "Shall we tell your friends."

"Sure." I let out a sigh in relief. "let's go tell 'um."

"Not so fast." Mr. D said staring at Kara. "We also have to tell Mr. Jason about you."

"Jackson." I suggested.

"Whatever." I said shrugging. "It doesn't matter. I think he might want to know about his sister."

**A/N: So now it's Question time! **

**CrystalEarth:**

if i could ask a question to any of the characters it would be what Sam

thinks of Kara?

Sam: Um, she's totally AWESOME!

Kara: I know

Sam: see, even she knows...

**Kiliro:**

Sam, Why were you SUCH an idiot? I mean, you could've at LEAST told Nico or Percy or even Annabeth that you were gonna spy for them, but NOW, you're gonna go there and probably fight with

Percy, and that's SO bad!! Ugh!

Sam: Thanks... I'm not an idiot... ok, so maybe i am... still.

**Neon-Night-Light:**

Uh, I would ask Annabeth how

it was like traveling with Luke and Thalia and what all their adventures

were.

Annabeth: It was pretty awesome... I miss the old days.

Percy: ***pouts in corne**r*

Annabeth: Oh come on...

**Trisana Sarrasri:**

if i could ask one of

the characters any question i would ask Nico what he would do for Sam.

Nico: Anything... anything at all

Sam: Right back at ya *winks*

**Music4evah:**

Sam: Why on earth did you doubt Nico? I mean, he kissed you. Usually, when

someone kisses you, that means that they love you. They don't just do it at

random.

Kara: You should have gone to talk to Percy during the battle.

Mo: Is your name short for Monique?

Nico: Since when do you wish on stars? That never happened in the book. Just

kidding! I know that it was a ploy made by the author to help you and Sam fall

in love. (It's fun to pretend to criticize.)

Percy: Are you aware that you have a wicked awesome sister?!?!?!?!

Cj: You jerk. Don't get any of your disgusting Cj germs on me. Why on earth

did you want to raise KRONOS back from the dead?! Don't you know he's

EVIL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! You are pretty stupid.

Sam: I don't know... I just have some doubts ok...

Kara: That isn't question

Mo: No, actually it stands for something else, not telling you what yet.

Nico: Thanks Music...

Percy: Um, what are you talking about?

Cj: My germs aren't that gross... are they?

**A/N: Ok, so if you ask a question, from now on they go on the bottom of my story like they did today. REVIEW!**


	26. Friends

Mo POV:

They had only been gone for an hour and I was already worrying. Sure, I knew I was supposed to "cover for them" but how? If anybody found out what they were doing I would be killed, then they would be killed, then all the demi-gods would be killed, then the gods would be killed, then the world would be killed. End of story. Hooray!

Not. **(Mo does that a lot in her story. Hehe) **

"Hey, Mo!" I jumped 15 feet in the air.

Spinning around I hissed, "_What!" _ then realized it was Garret.

"Oh," I mumbled trying not to be anxious and annoyed by his very presence. "Sorry."

"Have you seen Kara?" my red alert sirens went off in my head. "There's something I need to ask her about."

"Um, it's 1 in the morning, smart one. Why would she be up? Nobody's up at this hour."

Garret raised his eyebrow and then gestured at me. Right, I was up in this hour.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. Nobody with _sense_ would be at this hour. But I don't have any, so I'm up. And apparently nor do you. Now if you'll excuse me…" I pushed past the genuinely confused Garret and ran toward the edge of camp in pure panic. Hopefully he had bought what I said, or the world would be in big trouble.

I wished with everything I had that Theo was here. He was my best friend while I was still at camp. I could still see his shiny red hair blowing the wind as he gave me a reassuring, dimpled smile. He winked one if icy blue eyes at me and then, together we raced into battle. That was the last time I ever saw him.

I plopped down and leaned against a tree. I missed Theo. A lot. I hoped this would all work out so I could see him again. Sam, Kara, don't mess this up.

Sam POV:

"Um, Chiron?" I said. "I hate to brake it to you, but it's one in the morning. Everyone's asleep."

He blinked like he just realized it. "Oh, my. Right, well you can sleep here tonight. There's an empty bedroom in the big house. I'll lead there." And with that, he led us back into cool night.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

After Kara and I got into pjs and brushed out teeth, we settled into our separate beds. Once I had gotten comfortable, I peered over at her to see how she was doing. Her face was still green.

"Hey, are you still nervous?" I asked.

She blinked once then turned to look at me. "No, why?"

"Don't give me that crap." I said accusingly. "Your face is the perfect shade of Christmas tree."

She touched her face while it changed colors. "Really?"

"No," I smirked. "Now it's the other Christmas color. I didn't know you had such a colorful personality."

"Shut up!" She shouted and chucked one of the pillows on her bed at me. I just laughed. Soon, we both were cracking up like idiots. It took a while for us to calm down.

"You're face is red now too." Kara pointed out. "We match."

I let out another little giggle. "I guess we do."

After a few minutes we had completely stopped laughing, and were both looking up at the ceiling over our beds.

"Hey Sam?" Kara asked. "Are you nervous?"

"Me?" I asked.

"No, the other Sam in the room." She snorted.

"Why do you ask?" I looked over at her.

"I mean, you're seeing Nico again for the first time. You don't know if he still likes you, or he even thinks what you said was true. Doesn't that make you a little nervous?"

"Well if I wasn't nervous before, I'm nervous now." I mumbled.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Your right. I _am _really nervous."

"Good so I'm not the only one. That makes me feel a lot better."

I grinned at her. "Glad I can help."

She smiled back. "Goodnight Sam."

"Night Christmas face."

She snorted and rolled to her side, facing away from me.

"Night Kara." I rolled to my side and closed my eyes.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

The next morning, when I got out of the shower, I went to get my clothes that I had stuffed in my backpack. But guess who was sitting on my bed instead of the black bag I had set on there.

"Good morning Sam."

"Hey, Kara." I said. "When did you wake up?"

"When you got in the shower." She had a huge grin on her face.

"Um, where is my bag?"

"You don't need it." Her smile got bigger. "I'm gonna choose what you dress in today."

"Why?..."

"Because your seeing Nico for the first time in like forever. I'm gonna make you look like a girl."

"Thanks, but no thanks." I grumbled.

"Too bad." She looked like a demon from hell.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "but I have some guidelines."

"Shoot."

"No frills," I started. "No bows, no lace, no dresses, and for gods sake, no pink."

"NO PINK!" She shot up from the bed. "But- But- But that like the universal girl color!"

"As you very well know, I'm not the universal girl. So, ix-ney on the ink-pey."

"But-"

"No buts on the no pink." I placed my hands on my hips. "Do you want to pick out my clothes or not?"

"Yes,"

"Then follow the guidelines. No exceptions."

"Fine." She plopped back down on the bed. "Hmm. What should we to with you. Well, we don't want to make you look totally new, or Nico won't like it. So we'll go for what you usually wear, but with a girly spin."

"_What?" _

"Well you wear baggy jeans, a big t-shirt and old sneakers right?"

"Right."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we would put you in skinny jeans, a fitted t-shirt and high tops. So it's sorta like you but a bit cuter."

"I guess that makes sense." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Now for colors. We want two main colors that reflect your personality."

"Like what do you mean by my personality?" I was kind of getting defensive.

"You're a crazy, funny, sarcastic, defensive, pushy, bitchy, cute, helpful, happy, kind, outgoing girl. We need to find two colors that represent that well."

"I don't know if I should be satisfied or annoyed by that comment."

"OOH! I know! Yellow and orange! Perfect! Come with me…"

THISISATMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

Kara and I sat in Chiron's office, twiddling our thumbs. Yeah. People, don't judge us.

"Alright girls, ready to go?" Chiron looked up and smiled at reassuringly.

"Not really," I mumbled.

"Alright then," He picked up a speaker that was on his desk.

"Ladies and gentlemen." As he spoke, I heard it echo all around the camp. "Good morning. I need to see the following people on half blood hill. Nico di Angelo, Mia Hall, Nick Davis, Dana Meldfan Annabeth, Percy, and all of the Apollo cabin. You are not in trouble. Thank you, and have a great day."

He turned to us. "Now, if you'll follow me."

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

Kara and I were standing in the forest that looked out on the hill. I was scared. Deathly scared. I felt my palms getting sweatier and sweatier by the minute. Chiron was already waiting out of the field for them to show up.

Then I saw them and my heart skipped a beat. Together, they walked up the hill talking to one another. Suddenly, I felt Kara reach over and grasp my hand. I stared and her and after a few seconds she looked back at me. She then realized what she was doing and dropped it back at her side, embarrassed. I looked back out at the hill to see that they were all standing in front Chiron now. Now it was my turn to reach out and grab her hand. She squeezed it back silently.

"Hello." Chiron said with a smile.

"Let's just cut to the chase." Nick didn't look too happy. "This is about Sam right?"

"Sam?" Nico turned to look at him. "What about her?"

"Me and some other people led her and a girl in last night. Chiron took them in."

"Sam's _here?" _Mia's eyes grew big. 

"Yes," Chiron said smiling again. "And she and her friend would like to discuss something with you. And I wan you to hear her out, because everything she says is the truth."

"How do you know?" Nick said acidly.

"I know a lot of things you don't know Nick. Just trust me on this." He winked. "Ok, Sam? Kara?"

I gave Kara's hand one last squeeze and ten we headed out of the bushes. My heart leaped when I saw Nico. He watched me with wide eyes. I could almost see the aching in his heart. That was when I lost my self control.

I swear my feet started moving by themselves. I hurtled across the grass and threw myself at Nico. My arms went around his neck and I pushed my forehead into his chest. I didn't even care if he hated me.

Apparently he didn't because his arms wrapped around my waist and he place his forehead on the top of my head.

Nico…

**A/N: WOW! Long chappie! REVIEW! PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING!**


	27. The Reunion

I felt the warmth of his body seer into my skin. His sweet scent filled my nose again and memories of him flashed through my mind, almost making me want to cry. Actually, I did. I felt the cool droplets slide slowly down my cheeks, soaking into his shirt. He must have felt it too, because he pushed back looking at me. Looking down, felt the heat of embarrassment rise to my face.

"Cough, Christmas face, cough." I snapped my head around. Kara had pulled the hat she was wearing over her face and had shoved her hands in her pockets. She whistled, looking in another direction, like the little angel she was. Thanks for ruining the moment. Jerk.

I turned back to look at Nico., who was looking over my head at Kara. He was frowning.

"Don't worry about her." I grumbled. "She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

"Like someone else I know." She mumbled, leaning against the nearest tree. "But you don't see me complaining."

"Kara just shut up."

"Sorry," She pulled at her hat so it hid more of her face. "Continue."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Nico, who was grinning like an idiot. I suddenly, realized what he was thinking.

"Don't say it." I warned.

"She's right you know."

I punched him in the arm. "I told you not to say it!"

"I'm just saying."

I let my head fall on his chest. "Shut it, both of you." He laughed and placed a hand on the back of my head.

"Um, hello? I exist too." I turned to see the annoyed red head giving me the death stare.

"Oh, I know. I just don't choose to acknowledge it." we smirked at each other, then, like I knew she would, threw herself at me. She wrapped her small and surprisingly strong arms around me and squeezed. Hard.

"Choking…not…breathing." I gasped. She laughed and let me go. I collapsed on the ground, and let out a simple 'Ow'. She smiled creepily, then let out her evil laugh which, might I add, is quite good. I just rolled my eyes.

"Are you ok," I looked up to see Mia leaning over me, hand stretched out.

"Yeah," I said and she helped me up. "Are _you_ ok?"

"Sorta." She looked down. "I missed you."

I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me back. "I missed you too. All of you."

"Ok," Nick said impatiently. "Let's just get on with it."

I nodded and pulled out of Mia's embrace. Nick stepped foreword and dragged her back to his side, wrapping one arm around her protectively. I instantly felt horrible again. That is until Nico stepped foreword and did the same to me.

"Ok," I said clearing my throat. "I think you all know about Kronos."

They all nodded. I continued.

"But there may be some things you don't know." I glanced back at Kara. She nodded for me to go on. "Like, the person who Kronos is using for a temporary body. It's Cj."

I said softly. Everybody's eyes got huge.

"Oh no Cj!" Mia looked terrified. "He couldn't!"

"That Basterd!" Nick cursed through clenched teeth.

"I know." I said, my face wrinkling in disgust.

"Shut up!" Nick shouted at me. Nico squeezed me tighter. "Why didn't you stop him?!?"

"I didn't know!" I yelled back at him.

"To hell you didn't! You're just a bitch is what you are! I hope you die a really horrible painful death and fry by the hand of Hades!" It was the second verbal slap he had given me it two days.

"Nick!" Mia yelled, eyes wide. "Don't say that!"

I felt my lip start to quiver the slightest bit. Nico saw me too, cause he pulled me so he had both his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Back off Nick." He growled.

Nick stared at me tightly before sighing and saying "Whatever."

Nico let me go and I turned again, looking down. "So, there's three more things you probably should know. One, Kara and I are staying for good this time. We aren't ever going back to that place again."

"What?" Mia had a smile forming on her face. "You're not leaving? Yes!"

I smiled back at her. "I'm as glad as you are."

"The next ones mine." Kara walked foreword, still not exposing her face. "Do any of you know a Theo Wilson?"

"I do," Mia said. "He's in my archery class."

"Does he have red hair, icy blue eyes, dimples and freckles across his nose?"

"Yeah," Mia said. "What about him?"

"Next time you see him, tell him that Mo says hi. Oh, and that she misses him."

"Wait _what?" _Annabeth said stepping foreword. "Mo's alive?"

"You know Mo?" Percy asked her.

"Of coarse I do! She's my half sister!" Her eyes were wide. "What happened to her?"

"She was captured and taken as a prisoner of war. Details later. So, will you do it?"

"Sure." Mia said.

"Ok, here's number three." I said smiling reassuringly at Kara.

"Oh no." I heard her whisper.

"You may be wondering why Kara is covering her face." I continued ignoring her. "Well maybe this will help explain it." I picked up a rock and chucked it at her head. Her arm was thrown out in front of her and water burst from her fingertips. Her had blew away from her face as she blasted the rock to smithereens.

"A-are you doing that Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"No," he muttered amazed.

Slowly, Kara opened her eyes and turned to look at her brother. "My name is Kara. Kara Jackson. Otherwise known as you full on twin sister. What's up?"

A look of horror crossed Percy's face. When Kara saw what his first reaction was, a look of hurt came to view on her face. She suddenly whipped around and ran down the hill.

**A/N: Soooo… Did you like it? REVIEW**

**A note to all Maximum Ride fans: Ok, so want you, no, I NEED you to check out my story Flying Free. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! READ AND REVIEW! Oh, also check out Nova Ride's story Neighborly Love and Mo the reviewer's story All in a days work. Again PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FLYING FREE BY YOURS TRULY!**


	28. Dun Dun Dun!

Kara POV:

His face was horrified. Absolutely, positively, horrified. I knew it. I knew he would never like me. I knew it was just to good to be true. I knew Sam had lied to me about Percy liking me.

I slowly backed up, spun around, and sprinted toward the beach.

"Nice Percy," I heard Sam say then run after me. "Kara, wait up!"

I couldn't. I never wanted to show my face to anybody ever again. Tears spilled from my eyes, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. All my life I had been waiting and waiting and waiting to meet my brother and tell him who I really was, but now every dream I ever had with him and a real family was shattered. The pieces of what once might have been reality were washed away by the currents that reflected his horrified expression. I was once again a hollow being.

Suddenly, I felt my feet touch the sandy ground and I could not hold myself up any longer. I collapsed to the ground and curled up in a tight ball. Pathetic tears rolled down my cheeks. I just wanted this nightmare to end. No more. I couldn't bare it.

"Kara!" I heard Sam fall to her knees beside me. Suddenly, I was yanked into sitting position by my shoulders. Emerald colored eyes pierced into my brain making it stop what it was thinking. My whole body just shut down. There was something about Sam and those sparkling eyes that made you want to listen to her.

"I understand that you're upset. I would be too. But if you're just going to let one bad face crumple your dreams then you're nothing more than a pathetic loser. A moron. A complete idiot."

I knew she was right, but I couldn't gather up my pride enough to say so. "But if you get up right now, dust off your jeans, and then remind yourself that it was just his first reaction and nothing more than maybe, just maybe, I could learn to respect you again. Do I make myself clear."

"You sound like a mom." I said, after a few moments of me wiping off my wet face, literally and metaphorically dusting off my jeans and reclaiming my pride. "do you know that?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "I've been informed before."

"Hey," I looked over Sam's shoulder to see Percy. Oh Gods.

Mo POV:

I lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. What had I ever gotten myself into? What would happen to them? What if they got themselves hurt, or worse? What if I got myself hurt…or worse? I could tell Garret was trying to pick up on something and that meant only two words…Bad News.

I rolled to my right side. More burning questions made my brain hurt. All of ythem were about one person in general. Theo. Had Kara told him my message yet? What if she forgot? I remembered everything I said yesterday clearly…

"_Kara, will you do something foe me?" _

"_Depends. What is it?" _

"_Um," I mumbled, trying to put thoughts together. "You remember the guy I told you about, right? From camp?" _

_She put a hand on her hip. "Theo, right? What about him." _

"_W-would" I stuttered. "Would you find him and tell him hi for me?" _

_She smiled. "Sure." _

"_Oh! I miss him too." _

_He grin got bigger. "You got it." _

"_Thanks." _

I sighed and turned to my other side. Who was I kidding, I _knew _she would remember. How could she not? I had talked about Theo for whole first year I was with her.

Suddenly, a small knock came on the door and my walls went up.

"Um, its unlocked." I called.

The door swung open to reveal Garrett with a wide smile plastered on his face. Oh. Crap.

He smiled bigger (If that was even possible) when he saw my face. "I know what you're hiding."

**BUMBUMBUM! What will happen? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**If you like twilight, read my friend's story 'Juliana Cadence' By Maxlight5396!!! I'm in it! I'm called Ollie in the story! **

**Flockgirl Out ; )**


	29. Water plus cookies equals awkwardness

My heart dropped into my stomach. This was bad, real bad. So bad that it almost made me choke on my spit. (**A/N: Can you choke on your spit Mo? Can you?) **I sat up and sat on the edge of my bed. I decided to play dumb first.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in my genuinely confused voice, but in my head I was cursing all things holy about him finding out about Sam and Kara's daring escape.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." His voice was slightly annoyed. "I know your secret."

Since my first attempt didn't work, I tried my second tactic: sarcasm.

"Oh! I know, it's that cookie I swiped from the cafeteria this afternoon. Sorry. If you really want it, it's under my pillow…" (**Thanks Mo!!!) **

"Stop playing games with me." He snapped. "I know why you have been ignoring me for the past few days."

"You think you know?" I challenged, picking up my bottle of water on the side table. " Try me." I filled my cheeks up with the drink.

He leaned down so his face was right in front of mine.

"You love me don't you." He said with a smile. I immediately spit out all my water all over his face.

Have you ever seen one of those old cartoons where the peoples eyes shoot out of their head. That's what Garret's eyes looked like, except his face was covered in water. Total AOOGA! moment. (**LOVE YOU MAXLIGHT!)**

"WHAT!" I shouted at him.

"Don't deny it." He said, wiping his face with his shirt. "I know that look you give me when I walk by."

_You mean the look of hate and disgust? _I thought. I felt like I was about to throw up.

"And besides, you don't have to worry about me. Cause the feeling mutual." I swore to the gods that he had just freaking _purred _at me.

"Wait, wait, wait. You actually think that I _love _you? That is the most whacked out, sick-" Suddenly I had an epiphany. If Garret thought that the reason I was acting so strange was because I loved him, then he would probably never think I was covering for Sam and Kara. "Totally true statements I have ever heard. I do love you. I love more than words can describe."

"Good, so you won't mind if I do this." Suddenly he started leaning foreword, his lips inches from mine. Panicked, I resorted to the one thing I could think of. I took a quick sip of water and spit it in his face… again.

He blinked and slowly wiped the water from his face.

"Sorry," I said like a timid little girl, which I am defiantly NOT. "I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment yet."

He smiled sweetly/creepily at me. "Sure thing sweetheart." He stood again and smoothed my hair down. "I'll see you later." With that he strode out of the door and closed it behind him. I shuttered. _Sam, Kara, Theo, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!! _

**A/N: Did you like it? you know, same old same old, REVIEW! **

**Flockgirl out ; ) **

**P.S. That water thing actually happened with me and my friend. We were at dinner and she mad me laugh. Problem was that my mouth was full of water and I spit it out all over her. That was even funnier than her joke. Love you Maxlight!**


	30. Brothers and Sisters

Kara POV:

"Hey," Percy said. "Sam? Can I talk to Kara alone for a little?"

"Sure." Sam stood up. "Be my guest. See you in a minute."

Panic set in. I didn't want to face Percy at all, much less alone!

"Sam-" I started but she had already ran halfway up the beach and after a few seconds more was gone. A shiver ran up my spine. what was I going to do? I could just feel the awkwardness flowing from his skin. He kneeled down in front of me and let out a small cough.

"So..." He started. "What's up?"

That took me off guard. "Um, the sky?" I said in a confused voice.

"That's something I would say." He smiled.

"Well it's true." I shrugged.

"I know. That's why I would say it." It was my turn to grin.

Suddenly his smile faded away and he looked serious again. "So, are you really my sister?" his eyes were like the little lazars that come out from of robot's eyes.

"Yeah," I looked down feeling awkward again. "And if you have a problem with it, too bad."

he laughed. "I like you. You are like the exact copy of me. It's pretty cool."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He smiled kindly. "I think i could get used to this sister brother thing."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Hate you?" His smile fell. "Why do you think i would hate you?"

"Well, when i first said i was your sister you gave me this look of disgust and I thought you might. That's why I ran away."

"Oh." he looked upset. "I'm sorry. I mean, I didn't mean to. I just- I mean-I didn't-"

"Percy, it's ok. You can hate me if you want." I looked down again. My stomach tightened. "I mean, you just met me. Just because I'm related to you doesn't mean anything. I just-" Suddenly i felt his arms wrap around me. His hand pressed my head to his shoulder.

"Kara." He said softly. "I never said I hated you. Stop acting so over dramatic, it's killing me."

My heart skipped a beat. He didn't hate me. Percy didn't hate me. the reality hit me like a bowling ball against a thin peace of china and I broke just as easily. My arms went around his back and I grabbed on to his shirt so hard that i'm sure my knuckles were pale white. Soundless tears came from my eyes as he hugged me closer. After a few minutes we broke away. Using his sleeves he rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"You feel better? " He asked kindly.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Thanks."

He looked at me for a second, thinking about something. "Find Sam and have her help you unpack in my cabin." he said finally. "I have to go take care of something."

"Ok," I got up and brushed the sand off my jeans and he did the same.

"I'll walk you up the beach first." he put his arm around my shoulders and we walked towards the cabin's together.


	31. Author Note

Note To All.

Ok, so here's the deal. Sorry for not updating for so long. blame school. blame my life. blame whoever you want but its not my fault.

Sam: Yeah it is.

Me: Ok smarty pants, why is it my fault? (It's not my fault)

Sam: You kept saying "Writerblock, writerblock." and hitting your head on your computer.

Me: Well, it's not my fault i had writers block! You try to write when it feels like you have a boulder in your head!

Sam: it's called Writers block, not writers rock.

Me: Oh, such an amazing joke.

Sam: Thank you.

Me: That wasn't a complament.

Sam: Yes it was.

Me: What -

Sam: What?

Me: Wait-

Sam: Wait.

Me: Huh?

Sam: yeah... see ya. (Walks away)

Me: O.o That was random. Anywayz, here is another problem i am having. someone reviewed this story and totally put me down. sadly, I'm not sure i have enough will to go any farther : ( I really want to but im too upset to write. so, if any of you have any encouragement for me, i would really really appreciate it. Thanks to everybody who have supported me so far.

Flockgirl Out

P.S. NO MORE FLAMES!!!!!!! T.T


	32. Walk Up the Beach

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the author note I sent. I was having one of those days. My kitten died, my parents were finalizing their divorce an sleep was coming in short doses. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Percy POV:

As we walked up the beach, I couldn't stop sneaking peeks at her. She really did look just like me. I mean I'm not a girl, she just looks like me if I _was _a girl, which I am not. At all. You get my point though. She had the same green eyes, black hair (except hers was longer), smile and laugh as me.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? It's giving me the creeps."

"Um- I- Uh- you just remind me of….me." I looked down and rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed. "It's crazy."

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing." Kara looked down too.

"We even think alike." I mumbled. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Me neather." She said, and then suddenly looked up. "hey, why don't we find out if we like the same things."

"Like what?"

"Um," she bit her lip. "Like, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

She looked up and smiled at me. "Me too."

"Animal?" I asked quickly.

"I like dogs a lot, but pegasus are pretty cool."

"Same." I blinked at her.

"Food?"

"Cookies."

She grinned. "Especially when they're warm."

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah,"

"You don't sound very surprised that we like the same things." I observed.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I just figured it might be like this, and honestly I'm glad it is."

We had stopped at the top of the hill. At first the words she had just spoken passed through me without real meaning, but slowly they sunk in. I realized that this was the first family member she had met in years. She hadn't had anyone. No one to hold her or comfort her.

"Well, I'm gunna go find the cabin. You go take care of the thing you said you had to do." With she ran off down the pathway.

I was now sure of what I had to do. I pulled out of my pocket the "emergency crystal" that Grover had supplied for all his friends. Twisting it in the light in the exact right way, I made a small rainbow. Into it I threw a small gold coin which dissolved quickly.

"Iris services, who can I connect you to?"

"Sally Jackson."

Sam POV:

I hid myself perfectly behind some rocks. It was fun to watch Kara and Percy interact, no sweet. They were like twins, wait, they _were _twins. I could tell things were going to be good for them. As they said goodbye I wondered how the next year would work out, if I even made through the next year.

"Hey." Someone whispered behind me.

I almost screamed but that would have given away what I was doing.

"Don't scare me like that Nico!" I hissed at him.

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"I'm spying on Kara and Percy, what's it look like I'm doing?" Most people would try to hide the fact that they're spying, but I'm that special exception.

"Um, why."

"….I don't know."

"You're a strange little girl."

"Thanks." I kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go to the dinning hall and see if they're selling snacks. I'm starving."

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	33. Kara's Reunion

**A/N: Hey guys I'm ba- *Avoids flying objects* HEY! Do you want to kill me? So, I know you guys are mad tat I haven't been updating. I'm really sorry. Like really **_**really**_** sorry. But here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Kara POV:

The joy I felt was completely indescribable. As I ran down the pathway toward the cabin area, I felt as if I could fly. I was free from the chains that bound me to what ever it was I was bound to.

After a while of running through the campgrounds, the cabins came into view. It was very obvious which Percy's cabin was. His was decorated with the sea in mind. There was blue everywhere. I dropped my bag on the floor and claimed the bed that I knew wasn't being used. How did I know? Well for one thing it was the bed that was actually made, plus, there wasn't food and other, well, crap on it.

I made myself comfy by dumping my clothes in the drawers and spreading my cosmetics out in the bathroom.

"Knock, Knock." I looked up to see Percy standing in the doorway. "How you doing?"

"Good." I looked up from the book I was shoving in my shelf. "I hope you don't mind but I rather you keep your boxers in either the cubby or in your laundry bag.

He frowned. "Who says I don't."

"I stepped on a pair on my way from the bathroom. It wasn't pretty, I had to Purell my foot." His face got red. "If you just keep your underwear out of my way, we'll get along."

"Sorry," He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's ok." I took the hair tie from around my wrist and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Hey," He said suddenly. "Annabeth and I going into the city this afternoon. Do you want to come?"

My eyes went wide. "Like New York City?"

"Yep."

"Count me in. Can Sam and Nico come too?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." He smiled. "Meet us outside in a few."

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

"Woah!" I called excitedly as I peered out of the window in the van. "This is so cool! Can we take a tour or something?"

"Later." Percy smiled at me. "We need to make a quick stop first."

Everybody in the van looked around at each other like they all knew something I didn't.

I shrugged, it was probably nothing big. "Cool."

We pulled up to a building and we all hopped out.

"Come on Kara." Percy put his hand on my shoulder. "There's someone I'd like you to, well, I wouldn't actually say meet cause you already know her."

He turned toward the door and knocked.

I heard footsteps on the tap down the steps and towards the doorway.

It suddenly swung open, and a woman came out. "Percy! What's-"

That's when she caught sight of me standing next to him. Her mouth dropped open and she clamped one hand over her mouth. Tears flooded over the brim of her eyes. "It can't be." I heard her mumble softly. The hand that wasn't over her mouth reached out and touched my cheek. I looked up in her eyes and immediately realized who she was.

"Mom." Tears of my own dripped down my cheeks.

"Kara." She choked out. "I thought you were dead."

**A/N: Well, short chappie…but at least I updated! I love you guys and thank for sticking with me! And you know what to do REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PPPPLLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!!!! Oh, and if anybody has a story request please send me a message!**


	34. Life or Death

Sam POV:

I watched, happily biting into a delicious blue cookie, as Ms. Jackson and Kara talked. The kitchen wasn't big enough for all of us to fit in, so Annabeth and Percy went to go hang out on his balcony. Nico, like the gentlemen he tries to be, sacrificed sitting in a chair so he could let the girls have all the seats. I looked over to see him leaning against the wall chewing quietly on his own blue cookie.

"…Sam had go through a lot to rescue me from the bracelet." Kara, I discovered, was the best at telling stories. She kept us all interested, and I had already lived through the whole thing. "Trust me, she had to take a long shower after getting the key for me."

"I deserved it." I smiled at her. "You know that."

"Yes you did." She patted my head.

"Hey, I'm not a dog." I swatted her hand away and she giggled.

"What'd you have to do exactly?" Nico's voice was sharp.

Kara and I looked at each other and then together said, "You don't want to know."

"I don't think I got your name." Ms. Jackson said, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm Nico." He said quickly.

"Oh, your that kid Percy talks about." She smiled at him. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." His voice was quiet as always.

"So, after that, we escaped." Kara continued with her story. "But I'm worried."

This was news to me. "About what?"

"We left Mo." She looked down. "I hope she's ok."

I couldn't say anything. Mo.

"Who's Mo?" Sally asked us.

"She was my best friend." Kara's voice was quiet. "She sacrificed herself so that we could get away. We can't talk to her now. We can't help her. I feel like I betrayed her by leaving."

"No!" I turned to her quickly. "You didn't betray her. It's my fault you left. If Mo gets hurt it will be my fault too."

"No it won't. It was my decision to leave her." Kara had a stubborn tone in her voice.

"No-"

"Guys." Nico's voice was calm. "It was none of your faults. Fate is fate, there is nothing that can change it."

"Whoa." I said, hands raised in surrender. "Since when did you become so philosophical?"

His face got red. "Since never. Since when were you smart enough to come up with a word like philosophical?"

"Since always." I smiled up at him with big green eyes. "You know that, right Nici?"

He swallowed. "Yeah."

I laughed and he scowled down at me.

Kara sighed. "Mo, please hang on."

Mo POV:

Garrett had been coming to visit me every other hour since the water/love incident. He had tried to kiss me again…twice. I wondered if Sam or Kara ever thought of me anymore. I stayed in my room most of the time and read mythology books waiting for Garrett to come and go.

After another hour of waiting, a knock came on the door. Thinking it was just another annoyance from the idiot who thought I was in love with him, I sighed and opened the door without hesitation. It wasn't Garrett.

"Mo." The voice sounded like nails in a chalkboard. "That _is _your name right."

"Yes sir." My heart sped up.

Kronos looked at me through icy blue eyes. "Where are Your friends Samantha and Kara?"

"Who?" I lied quickly through my teeth in vain.

"Mo, if you answer me now, it will save your life." The grin on his face pierced through me. "if you don't, you will die."

"I don't know who your talking about." I had to protect my friends, no matter what the cost.

He stared at me evenly for a few seconds. "She's a weasel. Kill her. And then find her friends and kill them as well."

Two strong demigods came from behind him, grabbed my arms, and pulled me from the room.

**A/N: Bum Bum BUM!!!!! You know what to do…REVIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!! Hey, that rhymed :D **


	35. Truths

Sam POV:

After hanging out a little longer at Percy's house, we hit the streets. There was a street fair going on down Columbus avenue, so, being with Kara, we were all dragged into to it for some "quick shopping" but we all knew that Kara's "quick" was about an hour too slow. It was a nice day and the sun was shining, so I didn't mind too much as she pulled us through the crowded fair. Plus, the smell of the food was to die for.

"Sam, Sam! Look at this!" Kara cried excitedly. "They have little voodoo dolls. You should get one for Nico."

"Haha very funny." He grumbled.

"Hey, look." Annabeth pointed over to another stand. "They're dipping fruit and marshmallows into chocolate."

"Come on Nico, let's go get some." I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me.

The rest of the afternoon went something like that with me eating, Kara shopping, Percy and Annabeth pointing out stuff and Nico moaning. As we walked away from the fair, Percy's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked once he answered it. "Hey, what's up?...Wait, who?...Now?...how many are there?...How long do we have?...ok, we'll be right there." He snapped the phone shut quickly and then turned to us. "Kronos and his army are coming."

"Now?" My eyes went wide.

"Right now." He shoved the phone in his pocket. "We have about an hour to get back and get ready."

"How do you know it's not a hoax?" Nico asked. "It may be a Stoll brother prank."

"Chiron just called." Percy's eyes were hard. "It's not a joke."

"How do they know what's happening?" I asked.

"They have a secret spy in the camp that even _I_ don't know about." Percy said. "Chiron said you would never suspect was on our side."

"Let's not stand around and talk." Kara started walking back in the direction of the van. "Let's go."

Mo POV: A little earlier…

Apparently they didn't find it necessary to kill me immediately, oh no, that would be too nice. They felt it easier to torture me first by _not _killing me quickly. All I could think as I sat in that cold dark jail cell was, _when am I going to die? _I was scared. I think the worst of it all was not knowing _when _I was going to die but knowing I was going to die in general. I sat in the darkest corner with my hands around my knees wondering if I was ever going to see the daylight again.

"Mo." I suddenly heard a sharp whisper from a familiar voice.

"Garrett?" I whispered back. "What do you want?"

The outline of his face suddenly appeared in the darkness. "I'll get you out of here."

"Oh, so you didn't hear?" I hissed. "I'm a spy, Garrett. I don't love you. I lied so that I could protect my friends."

"I know."

"Then why are you helping me?"

"No, I mean I knew the whole time." His voice was impatient. "Look, I have a plan. Just listen-"

"You _knew!" _

He threw his hand through the bars and clapped it over my mouth. "SHHH!" I could feel his eyes penetrating into mine. "Yes, I knew. Look, I'm not who you think I am. I'm on your side, I'm the spy that's been sending messages to Chiron."

I stared at him blankly for a second and then my mouth dropped open. "_You're a good guy?" _

He nodded solemnly. "A good guy with some really bad news. Kronos is launching his attack on the camp today."

"_Today_?" I hissed.

"Yeah. But I have a plan to get you out of here. I'm going to suggest that we take you along so that the 'traitors' who have been on our land will try and save you. But what Kronos doesn't know is that I'll let you go."

"That would have been a perfect plan if I hadn't known." The voice of nails on a chalkboard sounded behind us. "Truly brilliant Garrett."

We both froze in fear. Now what?

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I have to lock you in the cell with Mo too."

The same Demigods from before gabbed Garrett from behind, unlocked the cell door and through him in beside me.

"I do have to say Garrett, that idea could work for me." Kronos's eyes glowed in the dark. "I'll give you an hour to reconsider joining me and then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you along side Mo, except it will be in front of her friends. Good bye till then" With that, He and his guards marched out.

"Well this sucks." Garrett said after we were completely sure he was gone.

"Just a bit." I was shaken. "Plus, I'm not used to you being not a douche bag."

"Some people say my acting talent pwns all." I heard him snort.

"I have a question. If you knew, why did you keep trying to kiss me?"

He chuckled. "It was fun to mess with your head."

"I take what I said back, you are a douche bag." I elbowed him in the side.

"Not completely though."

I sighed. "No not completely."

"Good. At least I can die and know that I'm not a complete Douche."

Sam POV:

The camp was running around preparing for battle as we drove in. we immediately were pulled into the insanity and suited up for battle.

"Good luck out there." I looked up from setting a catapult to see my half sister Amanda and half brother Jay.

"You too." I smiled. "Good luck."

They nodded and then walked away. All my other friends came by to wish me good luck, too, many of which had just recently learned that I actually hadn't betrayed the camp, even Nick had come around. Nico had already come around and kisses me good luck and the only one person that hadn't come was Kara.

"Do you remember the suggestion Mo gave us?"

I turned to see Kara standing behind me. "Yeah, I do."

"We should use it."

My eyes went wide. "Kara! We haven't even tried to see if it works or not!"

"Trust me it will." Her eyes burned into mine. "I have a feeling."

"THEY'RE COMING!" the call came from above.

"Good luck Sam, see you on the battle field." She closed the opening of her helmet and hurried off to her battle station. This was it, the start of the final battle.

**A/N: You know what to do…REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **


	36. The Final Stand: Part 1

**Sam POV: **

The battle came quickly, the two armies clashed immediately, resulting in almost instant bloodshed. Sam dived through the crowds of people kicking, slashing and burning up the enemy. As I fought I also see friends of hers go down, and I couldn't do anything.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I hit a Demi-god on the neck with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out. _Where is Kronos? _I asked Myself. _He has to be here somewhere! _

"SAM!" My head turned to see Nico battling with more Demi-Gods. "On the cliff!"

I looked up on the cliff that surrounded the beach area, and what with my wondering eyes should appear but one evil Titan and two demi-gods quaking with fear. 

"Kronos." I hissed and made my way over to Kara who was fighting with only her weapon, saving her energy for Kronos.

"Kara!" I grabbed her by the arm. "Kronos is up there."

She glanced up at the cliff and then roundhouse kicked somebody in the gut. "You ready?" She asked me.

"Readier then I'll ever be." I admitted. "Let's go."

We made our way up the cliff and soon we were face to face with Kronos himself and…Mo and Garrett.

"What are you doing here!" Kara shouted at Mo.

She shook her head. "He found me out." She said sadly. "Sorry."

I Shook my head. "It's not your fault."

"Why is he looking scared?" Kara asked.

"I was a spy." Garrett said looking down. "He found me out too."

_Well that's new, _I thought.

"Are you done with your little chat now?" The icy, nails on a chalkboard voice said from behind. "Can I kill them now?" Kronos Picked Mo up from behind her collar and hoisted her in the air.

"NO!" I screamed and flame erupted from my fingers, scalding Kronos's hands and making him let go of her. She dropped to the ground in a ball.

He stared at his hands for a minute and then let out a creepy cackle. "This is going to be fun."

**Nico POV: **

I watched the two climb up the mountain together. _The prophecy, _I thought suddenly. Somebody was going to die, right here, right now. _Please, _I prayed to nobody in particular. _Don't let it be Sam. I beg you! Anybody but Sam! _

**Sam POV: **

"You two," Kronos said of Mo and Garrett. "Move away. I'll kill you when I'm finished here.

"Wait." Kara said and then turned to me. "I think we should try Mo's idea now."

"Now?" I asked, unsure. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's the only way you guys might stand a chance against him." Mo said from behind the Titan. "I know it will work. You've got to trust me on this."

"What are you talking about?" Kronos asked, intrigued by what we were talking about.

I turned to him. "A way to make this fight just a little bit more fun."

"More fun, huh?" He grinned evilly. "Do what you must."

I turned to Kara and she nodded taking out a small pocketknife and slicing a small cut on each of her fingertips.

_Flashback: _

"_No matter how hard we try, we just can't get it right." I sighed. _

"_Well that's because you are working with the wrong beliefs." Mo said rubbing her chin. _

"_What do you mean by that?" Kara asked. _

"_Well," Mo started. "You guys are working with the belief that magic flows from your skin, which isn't true." _

"_It's not?" I scratched my head. "Then where does it come from?" _

_Mo smiled. "It flows in your blood. That's how we have demi-gods now, Their parents passed it down through their bloodline. So the only way to make this plan of yours work is to push the magic from bloodstream to bloodstream." _

"_And you do you suppose we do that?" Kara asked, doubtingly. _

"_Before you do it, cut your fingers." _

_End flashback. _

"Here." Kara handed over the knife and I did the same to my fingers. Then, I dropped weapon on the ground and stepped foreword placing both my hands on hers.

"Remember," Kara said. "Push out from your right, let in from your left."

"Got it." I said, and then it began.

With the control of my magic I had been practicing, I started pushing out the human side of me. All my human blood was moving from my body into her while she pushed her magic into my body. I could feel the tingle of unfamiliar power run through my veins and the hum of the power as it poured into my blood stream. The only thing I heard was the sound of both our hearts beating in unison. It was almost over.

Suddenly, there was an explosion.

**A/n: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry! I just have had the worst case of writers block! Ok, so if you read this chapter PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews are the thing that keeps this story going! **


	37. The Final Stand: Part 2

**Sam POV: **

That was it, the transfer was complete. I had lost all part of my human side in a single second, and Kara was now completely human. Dust and smoke surrounded us, making impossible to see out where Kronos was, which, I guessed could be a good thing and a bad thing.

"What just happened?" I heard Garrett ask.

"Well let me ask you a question. " Mo explained for us. "What are we?"

"Half bloods."

"What is a half blood? Exactly." Mo continued.

"Half human, half god."

"What would happen if you took away the human half and added another god half?"

"Then I guess that would make somebody a full god. But that's impossible right?" Garrett's voice shook a little.

I Looked at Kara for a moment and she gave me the thumbs up sign, meaning, 'you look like a goddess, so I guess you're good to go'. I walked out of the cold of dust with ease, finding everybody where they were before.

"Hello." I said, noticing my skin was literally glittering with power. "Ready to fight?"

Kronos threw me a wicked looking smile. "This _will _be fun."

I launched myself at him and he slowed time down, but I easily cut through it. The power was so incredible I felt like I wasn't the one controlling my body. I kicked and punched and he matched me exactly. I let flames fly from my fingers and he countered it. We paused for a few seconds to catch our breath.

"You are not that bad." His eyes bore into mine. "This is more fun than I thought it would be."

I smirked. "I agree."

"Let's make this more interesting." He hissed and then he aimed into the still billowing smoke. Light flashed from his fingers and I heard a shriek.

"KARA!"

She was lifted out the cloud with the light and into the air.

"What are you doing?" I growled through my teeth.

"This." He smiled; he brought her forward and thrust his hand through her chest.

"NO!" I shrieked as she spat out blood and the life left her eyes. "KAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Are you angry now?" he laughed letting her body drop.

I felt the fire in the back of my heart start to burn. The power inside of me bubbled out and with a scream of pure anger Fire exploded around me. I threw all I had at him, engulfing him in flame. When the smoke cleared, He was still standing there, his arm a little charred from blocking the attack.

"You can mess with me," I hissed, voice shaking. "But if you mess with my friends, we have a real problem."

He smirked. "Show me."

I leaped at him and we started to battle. With the power I had at the moment, it was like fighting any regular half-blood, but his fighting skills were abnormally strong. I guess he had a lot of time to perfect his fighting, like, 1000000 years worth of practice.

But my goal was not to knock him out, but to grab his weapon, the scythe.

He kicked me but I ducked just in time to grab his foot and trip him. Kronos blocked my second hit with his weapon; just in time for me to grab it jerk it away from him. He growled and jumped for me again. Big mistake.

I turned it so that the blade was pointed at him, and before he could stop, he had run right into it and split open his chest.

"Have fun in Tartarus." I said.

"No!" He yelled. "I won't go back! Not again!" After one more scream, Cj's empty body fell down to the dirt. I knelt down and checked his pulse. He was dead. "Stupid, You had you whole life ahead of you."

I then ran over to Kara and felt her pulse, and I felt nothing. Tears ran from my eyes. "No," one hand covered my mouth.

Mo quickly moved to my side and checked her pulse as well. "Kara." She whispered, crying as well. "This… this isn't real. S-she can't be dead!"

Garrett had knelt down next to her and put one hand around her shoulders. She leaned into him pressing her face into his neck.

Suddenly, and idea popped into my head. "Wait, there still might be a way to save her." I mumbled, my voice thick through my tears. I took her still openly cut finger and pressed them to mine. "I'm going to give her the power back."

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Only two more chapters until the story is done :'( ** **But I'll try to make them as long as possible. PLEASE, FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY, REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE AND YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KARA!**


	38. The Reason I Hate Battles

**Sam POV: **

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the power that was billowing inside me. I needed to push half of it back into Kara's veins so she would wake up. She had to! Soon, I felt the warm buzz of power flowing from my fingertips into hers, praying to the gods that this would work.

"Kara," I whispered as I pushed. "Please don't die! Your one of my best friends, you can't leave me yet! We…we just got to know each other."

Mo joined in. "She's right! Think of us, and think of your brother! After all these years of waiting, you met him! Please don't give up!"

I pushed more power into her lifeless body until there was exactly half in hers and half in mine. "Wake up." I whispered once more, pulling my fingertips away. She gave no response.

All three of us sat there for a minute in shock. She was dead and there was no way to save her, no way at all. Kara's pale skin and blank eyes scared me, they taunted me and they seemed to want to say something to me. They seemed to want to say, 'Hey, you went through all of that and you couldn't even save your best friend. You're pathetic'.

"Kara!" I looked over to see Percy, Annabeth and Nico climbing over the mountain. Percy kneeled beside up, his eyes wide in horror. "No…"

I covered my mouth with my hand again, "It's all my fault. I could have saved her,"

Percy turned to me and shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." He reached down and brushed a piece of hair from his sister's pale face and then he took his hand closed her eyes for the last time.

I sobbed quietly and Nico put an arm around my shoulder as he helped me to stand up again. Garrett did the same for Mo. Percy bent down and picked Kara's body up and we all climbed down the hill.

When we reached the bottom, we noticed everything was over. All of our enemies had fled when they're lord was killed.

"I'll be right back." Percy said softly as left us to go find a place to put Kara's body. I looked up at Nico again tears streaming down my cheeks.

"It's ok," He tried to reassure me. "She's with my father now. He'll treat her well."

**Mo POV: **

I watched as many people passed, carrying hurt or dead people. _Why? _I thought. _Why did this have to happen? Everybody here is a kid, they had they're whole lives ahead of them! _

Then something caught my eye, as two people carried another body from the battle field; the person had red hair. Not just any red hair, familiar red hair.

"Wait!" She yelled to the people who were carrying the boy. "Who is that?"

One of them looked down. "I think…" The boy squinted trying to remember. "I think his name is Theo."

I stepped back eyes wide, face in total shock. "You're lying." I whispered.

The two looked at each other for a moment, eyes full of pity. "No, I'm sorry. I'm not lying."

I fell to my knees as the boys continued on their way, and I covered my face with my hands. Theo had been my best friend here. No, I had loved him, and before I could even tell him I was still alive, he had been killed. It wasn't fair!

"Mo?" Garrett came over and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"H-he's gone." I sobbed. "He's gone."

In my stupor I heard Sam explain quietly what I meant to Everybody else. Then, Garrett leaned down and rubbed my back in little circles. "I'm sorry," He said softly.

I leaned into him and without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck. To my surprise, He hugged me back.

**Sam POV: **

I glanced at Nico while watching the scene, and he shrugged. To me, it was obvious, They liked each other.

Suddenly I heard footsteps from behind. "Guys!" A voice called and we all turned to see Annabeth running towards us. "It's Kara!"

**A/N: One more chapter Till I finish the story :'( …REVIEW OR I'LL NEVER FINISH THE STORY!**


	39. The End

**(A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRRYYYY! That's all I can say XD) **

**Sam POV:**

I didn't just walk, I ran toward the place in the distance where Kara was. Mo was right on my heels as we rounded the corner to see Kara sitting up, Percy's jacket wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Hey," She said nonchalantly.

I wrapped my arms around her quickly. "YOU IDIOT! You scared the crap out of me!"

She laughed gently. "I'm really sorry for that."

I breathed out and pulled away letting Mo have the chance to yell at her. After the rejoicing and such, Kara pulled back looking at the floor.

"How many people died?" She asked softly.

I looked at Percy for the answer. "Roughly a third of the campers."

A sick feeling invaded my stomach. _A third? _I thought to myself.

Nico kicked a rock angrily. "Damn it…"

The burials were possibly the worst part of the day, with much crying and sadness. I clung to Nico as we watched each go up in flame, and I couldn't help but thank the gods that it wasn't anybody that close to me.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

Nico and I sat out on the beach watching the sunset that night. As the first star appeared in the sky we made our wishes.

_I wish that nothing would change now. No more wars, no more Kronos, and Nico will never leave me. _

When I was done, I peaked over at him. He turned to me and smiled gently.

"I'm glad it's over Sam," Nico sighed. "I'm glad, at least for now, we won't have to worry. We can go back to our old life…and just be normal teens living normal lives."

"Me too," I whispered, looking away.

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." I started, slightly unsure on how to go on. "Now that I think about it, I felt really lonely when I went over to Kronos's team…and I don't want it to happen again. I don't like feeling alone like that. "

"I know you must have felt that way," He said softly and comforting. "I know I would have felt that way. But do you know what kept me semi-sane through the whole ordeal? You. Just thinking about you made me feel…whole. So though I probably shouldn't admit this to you in fear of being mocked the rest of my life-"

I laughed in spite of myself at that comment.

"-I wan you to know I couldn't ever leave you alone like that again Sam," He scooted closer to me and rested his head on mine. "Just remember…**you're never alone" **

**20 year later: **

Vienna sat in her room listening to her music and drawing anime. Two of her favorite things wrapped up into one afternoon. That is…until her mom came in.

"Vienna!" She called from the hallway. "Are you ready for the party yet?"

She sighed laud enough for her mom to hear. "Yes! I've _been _ready! Nobody's here yet-"

And then the doorbell rang.

"Ugh," She said dramatically and tore the i-pod out of her ears to join her mother and father in the entrance hall.

The first to come were Percy, Annabeth, and the twins, Jacob and Lucas. They were older than her and acted as if they were superior to her just like their mom. She loved them like family even still.

"Aunty Beth!" She called and hugged her and then moved down the line. "Uncle Percy!" She hugged him as well.

Percy tugged gently at her ponytail. "I swear your hair gets redder every time I see you."

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him through her father's earth brown eyes. "And you get older."

"Just like your mom," He chuckled.

The next to arrive was Mo, Garret, Kara, and her fiancé Rocky. None of them had kids quite yet, but Mo had her first one on the way.

Nick and Mia came with their baby girl named Jillian. She was only five but quite the talker.

A few more of Vienna's mom's siblings joined the group and they all sat down for dinner. The night rang out in laughter as it often did when the whole "family" got together. Vienna was happy when everybody wa together, like she wasn't alone. She looked up at her mom.

"Mom?" she asked softly. "Are we going to get together with everybody again soon?"

Her mother looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "Of course. I've been through a lot of things in the past and I have learned that getting together with friends is the most precious thing in life. Remember those words Vienna. They will take you far in life."

Vienna never forgot, and in the future, they made all the difference to her.

**(A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! LAS T CHAPTER OF NEVER ALONE! Ending this is so sad to me T.T. It's been my favorite fanfiction to write out of all I have done! Thank you so much for sticking with me through my non updating sessions….sory about them -_-' . You are all wonderful and since this is the last chappie EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS THING MUST REVIEW…and I might update once more to give you the name of a POSSIBLE SEQUAL! XD THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!) **


	40. Sequel!

**((A/N: I have decided to make a sequel to Never Alone! It will be called **_**The Box of Secrets. **_**Hopefully It will be much better than the first story since I have grown as a writer….but this is just hopefully. Anyways **_**The Box of Secrets…**_**COMING SOON!))**


	41. The Magic Box is Up!

**(A/N: The Magic Box, The Never Alone Sequel is up! Check it out if you liked never alone!)**


End file.
